


Bad Moon - MCYT AU

by Deprunie



Category: Elder Scrolls, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Death, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Bows & Arrows, Elder Scrolls Online: Elsweyr, Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset, Elder Scrolls References, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim References, Elves, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Griffins, Half-Vampires, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Horses, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Skyrim, It's not cannibalism if your not a human., Loss of Parent(s), Made up creatures, Magical Artifacts, Minecraft, Minor Original Character(s), Mostly inspired by Dawngaurd (From Skyrim) and Summerset (From ESO), Nature Magic, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Tired Wilbur Soot, Vampires, War, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, renamed important places and groups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deprunie/pseuds/Deprunie
Summary: (I love Skyrim and ESO and this idea came to mind a few weeks ago.)When I joined Dreams group of Monster Hunters, as a Werewolf myself, I hadn't expected to end up in the situation I am in now. It was supposed to be a simple quest, Get rid of the vampires in the ruin endangering a nearby town. But here I stand, arguing with a pureblood on what to eat for lunch.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Everyone & Reader, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 57





	1. 1

I lived in Raspya my whole Life, The country was one of the largest on the map and consisted of many different regions, It’s a day walk between Thermia and Thauran which were two vastly different places, Thermia being a land of Ice and Snow, consistent bad weather and then Thauran which was bright, lots of beaches and warm weather. I had the unfavorable luck to be stuck in Thermia on a mission, Even more Unlucky as I was sat in a cold, dark Ruin hiding from vampires. The creature had recently become more bold, attacking camps and Caravan, in some cases, even towns. They were much more dangerous and Dream wanted them gone. The faint sound of dripping sound behind me, Darkness enveloping most of my form, hiding me from the violet and red prying eyes. This place was much more open than most of the ruins I had frequented before. Torches seem to have been scattered randomly across them as the Ruins themselves had been abandoned for hundreds of years, though Vampires are known to live much longer than any mortal creation on earth. I had come to investigate the suspicious activity by Dream, Being a part of The Order of the Dragons, a group of monster hunters. Despite this, I was also in with a pact called TEN which was a type of investigative, crime-fighting guild that consisted of Werewolves. A monster hunter thats also a lycanthrope is extremely Taboo, but the only person in TEN that seemed to mind was Minx. the Order doesn’t know of my Lycanthropy, of course, I would have been annihilated on the spot if they had, but since they are focused on the threat of the vampires at the time TEN was protected. I pressed my back against the wall behind me as a fledgling Vampire wandered past me, holding a firebrand. The king seemed to have sent the weakest links to deal with whatever this was. They seemed to be looking for something, from some of the conversations I had heard sneaking around. 

I had already gotten halfway through the ruins, seeing that two Acolytes trying to solve a rune in the heart of the room. As the Fledgling vanished from my view I exit my hiding spot, sneaking down the stairs towards the two Acolytes. I reach a pillar of the rubble, The rune resembled the Goddess Shrines scattered around the country. In each region, there were statues dedicated to the four goddesses of Life. Here in Thermia, there was a giant Shrine for Nieva, She was dubbed as the ‘Lady of the North’ as it is said she created the Ice and Snow, Well, I hated snow, so I really resent her in particular. Several Pillars were surrounding what would usually be a statue, but here there was nothing but a small platform in the middle, two smaller pillars across from each other on each side. I pause, leaning back as a Female Acolyte steps closer to my location. “This is Useless without the creature’s blood, We don’t even know if there are any left in Raspya! Last I heard they had been cleared off the map.” The Female complained as the male flipped through the book, looking annoyed “We cannot return without whatever in this shrine, Schlatt made that very clear.” I narrow my eyes, Schlatt was the Vampire King, he was the oldest known vampire, so that would make him one of the strongest. A sign of authority in the vampire ranks. I had learned a lot about them and other creatures (Including myself) While working with The order, George had pushed me to read up on each book they had so I knew what to expect when I went on commissions. 

“Is this even worth the time we’ve wasted?” The woman inquired, crossing her arms over her chest and glowering down at the man who slammed the book closed. “The king said it would turn the tide in this ‘war’ we are fighting.” The female rolls her eyes with a groan “It better.” I decided to make my move then, Shooting an arrow through the female Acolyte’s chest, turning the vamp to dust, The other Acolyte gets to his feet quickly, much faster than a human ever could, Vampirism enhances your speed and Intelligence while Lycanthropy enhances your endurance and Strength. The vampire charged at me with a blade it had pulled from its waist, his appearance turning dusk, his teeth growing sharper and claws extending from his nails, his previously moody eyes turning a dark red. I dive under the vamps arm, himself stabbing the ground. With a loud hiss, the vamp swung at me again. I unsheath my sword and quickly block the next blow, pushing the vamp back with the increased strength, knocking the vamp into one of the pillars. I ready myself, striking the acolyte while it was down. The vamp glared up at me as it faded to ashes. I was out of view of the other vampires, not that they were anything I couldn’t handle. I keep my guard up, looking at the book that the two had been arguing about, the words in a language I didn’t understand but recognized, Atada, a language that was developed between vampires. With a sigh, I boot the book away walking over to one of the smaller pedestals, the right one had been covered in blood, the other clean. I move towards the still shiny clean one, noticing a small dial on the top. 

With a bit of hesitance, I place my hand over the dial, pressing downward. I hear a mechanics moving underneath me as a blue light lights up showing strikes on the floor. As I move to pull my hand away a large peg shoots through the middle of the pedestal. I let out a cry, the spike disappearing quickly after. I pull my hand away, looking d as the hole closes quickly, blood dribbling down my gloved fingers. I glare back at the pillar as the light connects to the opposite pillar, shaking the ground and most likely alerting the surviving fledglings. The platform in the middle opens up suddenly, causing me to jump away as the room continues to shake, somehow not destroying the ruins completely. I watch in awe as the room continues to rearrange itself, pulling what looks like a tomb out of the ground before everything stops. I stumble to my feet, still a bit on edge from the experience as I step towards the tomb. It was decorated red with gold veins swirling around it. Suddenly, the door of the tomb swings open, darkness is all I can see as a large, golden scroll rolls out of the tomb. I stare down at it for a second, it was an Abyssal Scroll. A very powerful scroll written by the Gods and Goddesses themselves. If that got into the hands of the Vampire King then...I don’t even want to think of what he would do. 

My thoughts are interrupted as a body falls from the tomb. I’m quick to catch the person before they hit the ground. Tentatively, I lay the person on the ground, head on my lap, examining them. His chest was rising and falling so he was still alive. He was tall, much taller than Me, with pale skin and curly brown hair, a red cap clasped in his left hand. I take a thumb and pull up one side of his mouth, seeing the familiar vampire fangs. I knew it, no human could stay in there for as long as he had been, the ruins have been unknown and unexplored for years. Should I take him out while he’s down? Or just take the scroll and leave him? I avert my gaze towards the scroll, reaching over to grab it when another hand grabs it before me. The next thing I know My back was against the pillar and I’m getting strangled “So they sent a human after me? They should have known that wouldn’t work.” 

The vamp was up, The cap and the scroll abandoned behind him as I struggled to get away, this man was strong for a vampire that hasn’t had a drink in a thousand years. This guy wasn’t an Acolyte or Fledgling, He’d be at least a master, but a weak one which was fortunate for me. I concentrate on my strength, grasping the vampire’s arm and pushing him away, the vampire’s back rams into the tomb, rattling the thing as I glare at him, holding my throat, I could feel my teeth growing as the lycanthrope side of me nearly took over. The vampire frowned back at me with Violet iris’s filled with astonishment “y-your not with...him, are you?” The vampire stutters out, shaking his head “He wouldn’t work with a wolf” I raise a brow as the vampire’s eyes fade from violet to a deep shade of brown. He looked less intimidating and more exhausted as if he hadn’t been sleeping for the past century. “Who are you?” I finally say, staying alert just in case he pulls anything. The vampire sets himself on the ground, grabbing both the cap and the scroll, stretching the cap on his head. He was dressed a lot like me, a large coat for the harsh snowy weather of Thermia, I was more at risk to the weather than the vampire as his kind is considered dead, the weather doesn’t hinder them. “My name is Wilbur, mind telling me who you are, and even better, why your here?” I narrow my eyes at him, Wilbur unrolling the scroll and looking down at it with a grimace. “I’m Y/n, I came here to investigate. I wasn’t expecting you though.” The brunette chuckles, clasping the scroll to his belt as he stands up again, stretching. “So, how long has it been?” I raise a brow, “A few centuries.” I say bluntly, crossing my arms as Wilbur sighs, looking more and more defeated as the concept seemed to sink in. 

“Great...Listen, I know our meeting was less than pleasant, but would you please escort me home?” My eyes widen at his words, what the fuck does he think I am? I came here to kill him not walk him home. “Do you think I wou-” “Look, If...his followers get a hold of me, this whole planet is fucked.” I avert my gaze towards the scroll strapped to his belt, that must be why. “How do I know you won’t just kill me and take it to Schlatt anyhow.” Wilbur raised his hands gesturing to some nearby fledglings traveling our way. “I promise I won’t, I hate him just as much as you do,” Wilbur spoke quietly, with a sigh, I give the brunette a nod, sprinting towards the opposite archway, Wilbur on my heels. I lead the brunette outside an alternative exit, only coming across a few undead hounds running around.

_____

Well, this was my life now, Sitting in front of a fire on the outskirts of Whitport, a Little fishing town near the bigger city of Therimia’s capital, with what should be my worst enemy. When the two of us had escaped the ruins we ran to get away from the pursuing fledglings. We didn’t get very far before Wilbur almost collapsed in the snow, I knew why though, he hadn’t had a drink in a while and was weaker. I started a fire and set up sort of a makeshift tent, more for myself than him since he probably wasn’t ‘sleepy’ tired. I had also gotten a better look at him too, he was wearing a big tan-colored coat, similar to the hooded cape I was wearing. Under the brown coat was a creamy yellow colored sweater. The cap he had didn’t match anything else he had on, but whatever. 

Now the two of us were sitting across from each other, the sun has recently gone down, the weather near Whitport at night was harsh to move through, which was another reason we stopped our journey. The last time we had spoken was when Wilbur had told me where his home was, or where it would have been, I highly doubted it was still there after all these years. Did I mention it was also halfway across the country? Because it is. I had written a letter for Dream to give him my findings, I’d just have to make it to Whitport and find a messenger to take it to him. Sapnap would probably be pissed I didn’t just kill Will, I knew Dream and George were much more merciful than Nick, they’d let it go as long as he wasn’t planning on being a future danger. Nick had a bit of a grudge against vampires in particular that I’m sure would get him hurt in the future. I should probably start one for Eret too, To let them and the rest of TEN Know what's happening. 

I glanced up from my thoughts as Wilbur cleared his throat. Looking back at me with concern, what's he so worried about? “Yes?” I question, wondering what he was thinking “Aren’t you cold, I don’t think werewolves are resistant like we are.” Wilbur kind of trails off at the end and I raise a brow “Why do you care exactly?” Wilbur’s eyes widened a bit, clearly not expecting the cold response “Well…I-i just” the brunette stutters a bit before giving up and looking down at the snow. It’s silent again, I could hear the faint sound of Direwolves howling in the distance. “Look. I don’t mean to be rude, It’s just…” “No I get it.” I frown at his response, watching as he connects his arms between his sleeves with a small pout on his face. Huh, Cute. I shake my head a bit, What the fuck is wrong with me? Not only did you just meet this guy but he’s also something you’re being paid to wipe off the map. 

“You can use the tent if you want, I don’t plan on sleeping,” I say, pushing my thoughts away, Wilbur looks over at me with confusion clear in his gaze. “What? Why?” I blink. Well, I guess vampires don’t know much about Werewolves. “Hearne makes it hard to feel rested anyway, less fall asleep.” “Hearne? The god of the Hunt?” I nod and Wilbur leans closer to the fire “Well, I don’t sleep much either, so I guess it’s useless.” I roll my eyes “Not entirely, It might come to a snowstorm. The tent would be extremely useful then.” Wilbur doesn’t respond looking into the fire again. “before I was locked in there, there weren’t any werewolves left in Raspya. They were all killed by...him.” “Why won’t you say his name?” Wilbur narrows his eyes at the fire, clenching his teeth together. “He’ll hear me. He has that ability, but only if another vampire says it. He can’t hear you, you can say it as much as you want.” 

I give him a nod, despite the fact he wasn’t looking at me. “So, Why do you hate him? Because I think you know why everyone else does.” Will chuckles at my words “Well, It’s a long story. He’s the reason I was locked in that shrine, to begin with...I just hope my family's okay.” 

I gaze at the brunette with pity, They probably thought he was dead at this point “Did they know you were in there?” Wilbur shakes his head “No, Only my father. He was the one that put me there, More for this than myself.” Wilbur finishes, gesturing to the scroll on his side. “He said I was in danger...but I don’t think I was. I think it was all for this. which I can understand.” Wilbur is quick to correct himself, but I could hear the melancholy in his voice when he spoke. I poked the fire with a nearby stick before tossing the stick into it, igniting the flames that had been dying out. 

“I’ve been talking about myself this whole time, tell me about you,” Wilbur says suddenly, I return my gaze to him seeing he has a bright smile on his face, contrasting with the dark bags under his eyes, they were probably under mine as well. “What would you like to know?” Will taps a finger against his chin, looking up at the sky. “Are you a pureblood werewolf or did you transform into one?” My chest tightened, the memory was a pretty painful one. “I was transformed when I was a kid, Got bit and when I fought back I accidentally got some of its blood in my mouth.” “Oh...I’m sorry.” I wave a hand to dismiss his guilt, “Don’t worry about it, I love being a wolf. but what about you, are you a pure vamp?” Wilbur nods “Yep!” The brunette said, sounding proud which brought a slight smile to my face. He was quite nice for a bloodsucker. 

“So you must be pretty strong huh?” I say, pressing my elbows against my knees and using my hands to hold up my head. Will’s face turns a bit red at my complement “Well, yeah but- You’re much stronger than me, remember?” My mind flashes back to the meeting where I had pushed him nearly across the ruin. I shrug my shoulders, cracking them in the process “I'm sure if you hadn't been so tired you could have overpowered me. Extra Strength just comes with the whole werewolf package. ” “What do you look like as a wolf?” I hadn’t seen myself, but I had seen my packmates in their wolf forms. Minx was the most interesting looking, she was the leader of the pack, next to Eret, and her black fur had a light purple tint to it which made her look like the sky at night. “Well, You just turn into a giant, smarter, direwolf.” Wilbur frowns “Can I see?” “Not right now no. Too risky.” The vampire’s frown deepens, “You’re the first Werewolf I’ve ever met.” I roll my eyes “Yeah, I kind of figured that out when you said that Schlatt killed all my ancestors.” Wilbur scoffs “They’re not your ancestors if you're not a pureblood.” “Shut up.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a Summary - Just read it.

After a few hours of walking, We made it to Whitport. Fortunately for us, I had left my horse, Irene, with the stablehand, Maia, as we were good friends, so We had a ride the rest of the way. It might be awkward on the same horse, maybe I could invest some money into a horse for Will. I had asked around when we got into town and figured out that there was most likely a storm coming tonight, Not a surprise as Whitport was near the ocean so they had much worse Weather than anywhere else in Thermia. So, with that piece of information, the two of us went to the only Inn in the small town. The Inn was a small, wooden and cobblestone building that also doubled as a bar, usually the bar was pretty empty but today they had a full house, When we walked in, a Blonde woman glared at us, clearly done with her work for today. It seemed like the whole of Thermia’s militia had decided to have a party in this particular inn.   
“Hello, Can I rent a room?” The elderly woman at the bar looked up at me from her work with a small smile. “Of course! Are the two of you together?” I glanced over my shoulder, Wilbur looking over the other patrons of the Inn. “Uh, yes.” The silver-haired woman slid a leather-covered book across the bar “Would you like a single or a double?” I blink, The woman looking back up at me “Uh...a double.” I speak, looking over at Wilbur who still wasn’t paying any attention to what I was doing. “Alright, Here, second floor. the third room on the right.” The woman finished, writing in the book “And can I get your names?” “I’m Y/n, That's Wilbur.” The woman reached under the bar before handing me a bronze key. “Have a nice night!” The woman called out as the two of us marched up the stairs.   
Just as we reach the door, There's a large crash from downstairs that startled both of us. Wilbur looks at me with a bit of concern in his eyes while I unlock the door and we step inside. The room was small, one torch next to the door and a window over a desk in the middle of the room, the two beds on either side. A bookshelf filled with old, boring books in one of the corners and a door on the left wall, most likely leading to some sort of restroom. It wasn’t that late in the night, which was probably why everyone downstairs was still being so loud. It was relatively warm in the inn so I pulled off my cape and folded it, laying it on the bed, Will looking through the bookshelf. “Are you going back downstairs?” the brunette questions as I drop myself face first on the bed “No, you can if you want, maybe you can catch a drink,” I say, turning my head to look at him as he awkwardly stands by the bookshelf, one of the books clutched in his hand.   
“I can’t do that.” “Why not, you’re a vampire?” I question as Wilbur looks down, clearly upset. “I know for a fact, you can drink from someone without them dying,” I speak up again as Wilbur remains silent. With a sigh, the brunette tosses the book on the opposite bed and sits down “I just feel terrible when I do. Especially without their permission.” I was honestly surprised, none of the other vampires I had encountered (which was many despite the short time I’d been in the order.) none of them seemed remorseful when they drank/killed. “Then how did you do it in the past?” Wilbur leans back on the headboard, looking down at his hands “Well, my family usually targeted groups of Bandits and stuff, they attack without hesitation so it’s technically self-defense...right?” Wilbur looks over at me and I shrug “I guess.”   
Wilbur places his head in his hands with a sigh. “Don’t make me requestion my morals now.” I roll my eyes, pushing myself up “What happens if you don’t drink anything?” Wilbur looks over at the door, his expression filled with worry, “Well, I’d probably lose it eventually and…” “Kill everyone?” Wilbur sends me a glare and I smile a bit “Sorry, sorry, My sleep-deprived brain doesn’t know of empathy anymore.” I flop down on the bed again, I hadn’t really slept in awhile since I wouldn't feel different in the morning anyway, but it would still probably be good for me to get some rest, what better time than now and in an actual bed too. “How much would you need to hold you over, for a least a little while longer?” I ask after a few minutes of silence. “I don’t know, it’s been forever, I didn’t even think I’d last this long.” I let out a hum, looking down at my wrist and then back up at Wilbur, who had pulled a pair of glasses out of nowhere and was reading the book he’d grabbed from the shelf.   
“You can take some from me if that’ll help.” Wilbur looks over at me as I hold my arm out over the side of the bed, my fingertips nearly reaching the other bed. “What?” I swing my arm a bit and Wilbur seems to realize what I meant “No, I don’t even think I can. You're not human” “I’m half, that should be enough.” I state bluntly as Wilbur refuses to meet my eyes as he gazed around the room nervously. “C’mon, I said you could!” Wilbur rolled his eyes, turning his whole body to face me. If My brain wasn’t malfunctioning I probably wouldn’t have even considered letting him bite me but I could care less at the moment. I turn my wrist so it’s facing upwards. The loud singing from downstairs was starting to die down, presumably the drunkards were feeling tired and deciding to go to bed.   
“...Alright, Fine, but you might wanna look away.” I raise a brow at his words. He grabs my arm, causing me to flinch, he was freezing cold. Well, He is technically dead. “Why?” “I’m assuming you’ve seen a lot of vampires before, you know how they..change when they feed.” with a sigh, I turn my head, covering my eyes with my other arm. I hear a bit of shuffling and a small cracking sound before a sharp pain strikes my wrist causing me to flinch, more in surprise than pain. The pain fades to a numb feeling and I tilt my head a bit to glance at him. I couldn’t really see much of his face, his hair blocking him. I could faintly see glowing violet colors contrasting against my skin. Everything seemed to fade away after a minute, darkness taking over my view as my mind wandered, I didn’t feel panicked despite the fact I couldn’t see anything anymore. I blink back into reality and Wilbur was back reading his book. Confused, I sat up, looking over at the wall clock and seeing it had been at least two hours since the whole encounter started. “What the fu-” “Oh, I was worried I killed you for a second.” I blink a few times, trying to grasp what had just happened, He didn’t look very worried, sitting there with a small grin on his face as he looked over at me, the mysterious glasses back on. “You passed out, I think, That happens sometimes. I may have gotten a bit ahead of myself.” Wilbur said, sheepishly. “I figured you’d be asleep,” I say, sluggishly holding myself up with my arms, looking at my wrist that didn’t have a single sign of a wound left. Will shrugs “I feel a lot less tired than I did earlier.”   
I glare at him, with a frown “I feel a lot more Tired than I did earlier.” Wilbur frowns as well, Looking guiltily down at his book. “Sorry, maybe you should go back to sleep.” I flip myself onto my back, staring up at the ceiling as the room falls back into a more comfortable silence. The noise from downstairs had ceased and I could hear the sounds of dogs barking outside and horses neighing from the nearby stable. The room seemed a bit brighter than before and I noticed Wilbur had lit a candle on the desk. “What are you reading?” Wilbur looks over at me and then looks down at the cover of the book. The book was small and the cover was a bright red with Silver trim “It’s called ‘Whispers in the river’ would you like to read it?” I shake my head, not really in the mood to do any reading, “Can you read it to me?” Wilbur looked shocked at my request “o-oh, sure” Wilbur flips the book back open to where he had stopped and started to read the book aloud, I wasn’t really understanding what he was saying but his voice was soothing, That was the last bit I remembered before I drifted off again.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to the Castle! Pog!

I had gathered up some money and Paid Maia for another horse for Wilbur, He picked out a light beige colored mare with a white mane, naming her Bailey. The horse really contrasted with the brunette’s‘ Dark’ aesthetic, but I can’t really judge, I wear bright colors and my horse is pitch black. After a few days of riding and stopping to camp. We were standing in front of his old home. It was a giant castle and to be honest, I wasn’t that surprised. The stone building wasn’t as dark and scary as I expected, it was in a bit of disrepair though, tons of plants had overgrown the outside and the building itself was isolated on a small island a bit off from the shore. We had ridden a boat over and left our horses by the dock. Wilbur seemed excited, I guess because he was about to see his family again after so long. I was a bit skeptical that anyone was still around. As we walked up to the doors it was purely silent, There were two giant Gargoyles right by the entrance in perfect condition despite the rest of the castle was covered in greenery. 

Wilbur approached the giant wooden door with a huff and a large smile, I stood a few feet behind him, glancing around the front of the castle nervously. Wilbur grabbed the metal door knocker and hit it against the door a few times before stepping away. Nothing happened for a minute, the sound of waves crashing against the rocks and a persistent seagull sitting above us. Wilbur glances back at me with a frown “Maybe no one’s home?” “It seems like no one has been home for years.” Will’s frown deepens as he turns to face me fully, for a second, I assumed we’d have to look elsewhere but a voice broke the silence “Wilbur? Is that actually you?” Up above the door where the seagull had been sitting only seconds before, was a man that looked around Will and mines age, dark hair and eyes with a blue cap similar to Wilbur’s red one on his head, Dressed in a dark blue coat and a white undershirt, dark circles under his eyes. “Alex!” Wilbur said, looking up at the man with a smile, I guess they know each other. “Dude, you’ve been gone for fucking ever. We thought you were dead!” Alex yelled, jumping from the window and to the ground without even flinching. 

“It’s nice to see you again,” Wilbur said as the two hugged, I stood there awkwardly watching the whole thing with a small smile. It’d been a while since I saw some of my own family too. Alex’s face suddenly turned from happy to a bit nervous “I’ll be honest though, You probably shouldn’t have come back.” Alex explained, glancing back towards the door “What do you mean? What’s happened?” Alex doesn’t have the chance to explain as the doors are pulled open and a Woman steps out with light brown hair and grey eyes “Alex? Who are these people?” The woman questions, she was dressed in a dark red dress, looking like royalty “Alexandra! Uh, This is Wilbur! He’s-” “Wilbur?!” Suddenly, a blonde boy, near Tubbo’s age, Dressed in a white tunic, a red long-sleeved shirt under it with white bandages around his arms, burst out from behind the woman, The boy was almost as Tall as Wilbur, and when he saw the brunette tears filled his eyes “Your back!” Wilbur almost fell over from the impact of the boy throwing himself at him. 

The two are wrapped in the hug for a few minutes, the younger of the two sobbing loudly. “You should come inside,” Alexandra said, stepping to the side and allowing us passage. No one had seemed to acknowledge me so far aside from Alexandra when she had first walked out. Alex looked over at Wilbur with a look of panic in his eyes as the four of us followed Alexandra inside. She led us into what looked like an eating room, The inside of the castle was surprisingly well lit with many sparkly object shimmering in my vision as we stepped inside, Wilbur looked confused. There were several other vamps in the room, none that seemed to recognize Wilbur as the two teens did. “There’s a lot more people, Tommy, wheres Techno?” Wilbur questions the blonde teen who had been glued to his side since we stepped inside. “Techno’s always training nowadays, I usually hang out with Big Q,” Tommy explains as Alexandra asks us to make ourselves comfortable. 

“Whos your new friend? Are they staying too?” Tommy asks as we take a seat at the table “Uh, This is Y/n, They found me and led me back.” Wilbur explained I give Tommy a smile and a wave. “Nice to meet you, It’ll be nice to have more cool people around,” Tommy says, not bothering to keep quiet as a few acolytes walk past with a glare. “We should go see T-” “Wilbur! How nice of you to join us!” Wilbur tenses up, panic filling his face as I glance to where the voice had come from. There stood a man with dark brown hair and even darker eyes, two ram horns on the side of his head as he looked down at the two of us with a malicious smile. Schlatt. “Fuck.” Both me and Wilbur said at the same time as the ram-vamp walked over to us “It’s great to see you, especially after your disappearance for all those years.” behind the ram was Alexandra and a slightly taller male with long pink hair in a braid a shiny crown on his head. He seemed emotionless, a pig-mask hiding the top-half of his face. 

Tommy grabbed Wilburs arm as we all got to our feet, I notice Schlatt glare at Alex who moved over cautiously to Schlatts side. “I’m glad to have you back.” the ram turned his gaze to me, his grin fading into a scowl “But it seems you’ve brought a mutt back with you.” I narrow my eyes at Schlatt, How’d he know? Wilbur steps in front of me and Tommy sends me a confused look. “Wheres Phil?” Wilbur asked, sounding a lot scarier than he had when we first met. “Phil...Well, He left not long after you disappeared, We haven’t seen him since. And Well, Since there was no one left in charge, I decided to take over. For the better of the Eye y’know.” Schlatt’s smile returned as he spoke, Wilbur looked over at the pink-haired man who stared back with no hint of emotion on his face “Techno?” Wilbur said, his voice a bit shaky as the pig-hybrid shakes his head. Schlatt grabbed Will by the shoulders and I pulled my hand towards the sword on my side, ready to fight if need be. “Don’t worry Wilbur, I mean, Phil did betray the Eye. It’s for the best that he’s gone.” Wilbur doesn’t say anything as Schlatt returns his attention to me “Now, about the mutt.” Schlatt’s voice was filled with disgust when he spoke, I curl my fingers around the hilt of my sword “Listen, What’s your name? Actually, I don’t care. I have an offer for you.” 

I raise a brow, taking a step back as he tried to approach me “Spit it out then.” I say, thoroughly pissed off at this point. Schlatt chuckles loudly clapping his hand together. “Join us.” Wilbur takes a step towards me and Schlatt raises his hand “Now Now, Don’t get pissy, If you refuse, I’ll let you leave, but you’re never coming back.” I blink, looking over at Wilbur and Tommy who were watching nervously, Alex standing next to Alexandra and Techno, with the same expression. Alexandra looking a bit uncomfortable and Techno remaining emotionless, the other people in the room watching as well. “...I think I’ll pass.” Schlatt laughs a bit “well, Goodbye then.” The next thing I knew, I was Standing back on the dock, the horses behind me chewing the grass through the snow and the boat nowhere to be seen. I felt sick, Clutching my stomach I leaned over and nearly retched. “Fucking hell…” I trail off, looking across the ocean at the Castle. 

____

Wilbur stared in confusion at the spot his companion had just vanished from, the smoke had surrounded them and in a flash, they were gone. Schlatt stood with a large grimace on his face, crossing his arms. Panic and Anger filled the brunette’s mind as he glared at the ram horned king “What the fuck did you-?!” “Calm down, I just teleported them away,” Schlatt said with an eye roll. Schlatt turns to Wilbur directly, Tommy still standing right beside the brunette with a glare towards the older man. Schlatt waves a hand and Most of the other vampires in the room return to what they were working on before. “Listen, Wilbur, I’m sorry I had to do that but you have to understand…” “No, I get it,” Wilbur spoke, sounding more tired than angry, Sclhatt knows he is angry and Schlatt will try to use that to his advantage if Will works himself up over it. He’ll just have to take his word for Y/n’s safety for now. 

“Good, we’ll get much more done this way.” Schlatt said, clasping his hands in front of his chest with a grin “Now, I know you might be a bit confused, let me explain.” Schlatt gestures to the light brunette woman in the formal red dress that had been looking off to the side with a small frown “Alexandra, My dear.” The woman’s head turned slightly, a large smile forming on her face, but it was anything but Inviting. “This is my...Partner, Ms. Botez, this is an old friend of mine, Tommy and Techno’s long lost brother, Wilbur Soot!” Schlatt spoke loudly, attracting the room's attention for only a moment. Wilbur stands quietly glancing around the room at everyone staring at them. “Nice to meet you…?” He finally spoke, watching as Alexandra’s face fell into a small smile, more genuine than the last, causing the brunette to raise a brow in confusion. “Nice to meet you, I hope you’ll stick around.” she said with a nod, Schlatt stepping in Will’s line of sight. “Now Wilbur, Let’s walk. I need to talk to you.” 

Schlatt leaves Alexandra and Alex in the dining room, Tommy and Techno following beside Wilbur. Techno still hadn’t spoken or shown a thread of emotion but Wilbur felt his shoulders tense, standing next to him, he was angry too. Schlatt leads them to a bigger room, a room that Wilbur recognized clearly. A Throne room. Phil never really saw himself as a king, so the room was mostly used as a sitting area, but all the comforts that had formerly sat in the room had been cleared out. The room was cold, the whole building was cold now. What happened to Phil? Schlatt cleared his throat, turning to face the three brothers as he made it to the base of the throne. “Alright, now Wilbur, The scroll.” Wilbur blinks, the scroll? Oh right. The brunette instinctively places his hand on his side, but it comes into contact with nothing. the scroll’s gone? No, he left it with his horse, Bailey. Thank god. “I don’t have it.” Schlatt falls silent, staring down at the brunette with an emotion Wilbur was unable to pinpoint. Tommy was clutching at his arm again, looking downwards “Well...Thats a shame.” Schlatt sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. “All well, I guess Phil still has it, wherever he is. Don’t worry, we found you right.” Schlatt says with a large grin, causing Wilbur to shrink back. 

“Do we have any leads?” Schlatt questioned, turning his attention to Techno “One of the acolytes is said to have seen him in Thauran.” Wilbur and Tommy looked at Techno in surprise while Schlatt scoffs, “Of course he decides to go to the sunniest place in the world.” Schlatt turns and plops down lazily on the throne, waving his arm “You guys can go, I’m done talking for the day.” Tommy grabs Wilbur's arm, quickly walking out of the room, Techno following behind. “Tommy-?” “Not here, Follow me,” Tommy says, leading both his brothers up a set of stairs and to a room, the blonde looking out the door before closing it softly behind him. Techno stood in the corner with his arms crossed as Wilbur stood awkwardly between the two. “What happened here?” Wilbur question, quietly. Tommy glanced at Techno who shook his head with a frown “After you went Missing, Phil left, no explanation, we just woke up and he was gone. He left a note” Tommy said, pointing past Techno where a piece of crumpled paper was sitting on the table “We have no idea what it says though.” “I looked at it a few times, it’s just gibberish.” 

Wilbur stepped over, grabbing the note and unwrapping it. True to his word, the note consisted of groups of words that really didn’t make sense.

Wilbur raises a brow, folding the paper and placing it in his pocket. “When did...He come back?” “Quackity and Us were alone here for a while, we were pretty well off honestly. But then he came back with his girlfriend and took over. “ Techno explained bitterly, glaring out the window. “Techno fought him, he almost won but-” “I didn’t.” Wilbur looked at Techno who sagged his shoulders, clearly upset at the turn of events. “He had gotten much stronger while we were sitting here, unprepared. That's how he got the upper hand.” Wilbur looked at the ground, many thoughts running through his head, Why did Phil leave? They would have been fine if he had stayed. “He said Phil betrayed the ‘eye’ what the hell does that mean?” Tommy tenses up at Wilbur’s question. “Well, He named this whole ‘clan’ The Eye. I don’t know why though, Phil ‘betrayed’ it by hiding the scroll and the key. I have no idea what Schlatt wants those for.” Techno explained, pushing himself off the wall and stepping towards the door. “Look, Just keep your head down for now, alright.” Techno instructed the taller brunette before stepping out of the room. Slamming the door behind him causing the other two brothers to jump. “Tommy-” Wilbur is cut off by another hug from the blonde “Things have been so bad, I’m glad your back. Techno is too, he just doesn’t know how to show it.” 

Wilbur hugs the boy back tightly, sighing as he looks at the door. He has to get that scroll back, not only that but make sure Schlatt was true to his word. 

________

After I had dragged the horses back to the Order’s base to explain what had happened to Dream, he Immediately sent me back out since a group of witches had made themselves a nuisance on the trail into Avalhorn and wanted me to slay them. I just couldn’t catch a break huh? It took me forever to track them down and kill them, I was so tired when I got back but I was extremely unprepared for what awaited me. 

I pushed open the door to the base, George standing there looking extremely nervous, his face seemed to brighten at the sight of me “There you are!” George said, walking over to me “We’ve been waiting on you forever, you look terrible.” I roll my eyes “Wow, what a compliment.” George chuckles under his breath, the nervousness returning to his dark eyes. “Dream wants to see you, it’s urgent, much more urgent than last time.” The dark-haired male said, rubbing the back of his neck. I huff, again? Haven’t I worked enough for a break? “Where is he?” “He’s outside, in the back” George points towards the exit and I walk over sluggishly, ready to pass out then and there. I push through the back door, greeted by an interesting scene. Dream was pacing across the grass while Sapnap leaned up against the wall, glaring at the blonde hunter. “Y/n!” Dream yelped at the sight of me, walking over with his mask on “What’s wrong?” I question.

Dream glances at Sapnap who had averted his glare to me “Well, while you were gone, a friend of yours showed up.” Dream pointed towards a familiar-looking male, leaning against a tree and looking down at the ground. The scroll he had left on Bailey back at his side. “Wilbur?!” I yell in surprise, the brunette looks over, a large smile falling across his face. It hadn’t even been a week yet and he’s already back. I glance at Dream who nods and I walk over to Will. “What crossed your mind that made you think this was a good idea?” I ask as Wilbur stands up, placing his hands on his sides. The brunette doesn’t bother answering, wrapping me in a very tight hug. “I wasn’t sure if you made it out or not.” 

“Will, I need air..” “Oh, sorry!” Wilbur lets go and I take a deep breath, chuckling at his antics. “How’d you get away?” Wilbur shrugs crossing his arms “They didn’t really place me under tight security, I literally just walked out the front door.” I hum, tilting on my heels as Wilbur rubs the back of his neck a frown forming on his face. “They think Phil has the scroll.” “Your father?” Wilbur nods “Where is he?” Wilbur shakes his head, pulling the paper from his pocket “I don’t know, but he left this.” He passes the note to me and I look down at the paper. It was a scramble of words that didn’t really fit together, some even written in other languages. “Can you make any sense of it? I asked Dream and he could either.” “You talked to Dream? Like casually?” Wilbur nods a grin on his face. “Yea, he’s quite nice. Sapnap though…” Wilbur looked down wearily before making the slice neck motion, mouthing ‘I think he wants to kill me’. 

“Don’t worry, he won’t try anything if you’re on Dream’s good side.” Wilbur nods, and I glance behind me at the two men who are standing awkwardly by the back door, I roll my eyes. I place the note back in Wilburs hands. “So what’s your next move?” “Well, I was hoping you’d help me.” My eyes widen “I can’t really take anyone else, Tommy is on board but, it’s not safe for him to leave. Techno...I don’t even know what he’s thinking, but I need to decode this note.” I glance over at Dream again. “I told Dream about everything. He hasn’t given me an answer but-” “I’ll help you, Wilbur. I also might know someone that can decode the note too.” A large smile forms on Will’s face “Pog!” He yells, throwing his arms up in the air as I laugh.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Werewolf Boi's and Gal's are here!

I led Wilbur back to The TEN base, If there's anyone who can decode that note, it’s Eret. And If Eret couldn’t figure it out then I’m sure someone at the Bronze College could do it, but Eret was closer. The TEN Base was part of the Hearstrong Estate in Wildespire, forestry, warm area of Etzora where many farms were since the weather was perfect. It was west of Thermia so we had some Uneventful days of travel to make it there. The TEN bases was a large stone building in the far right of the estate, the whole piece of land was owned by Sky, an old friend of Niki’s father. It was mostly used for farming and Horse breeding, TEN Protected the area and Sky paid them for it. The last time I did a mission for TEN was a few months before I joined the Order, I was sent to the Obsidian Plaza with Tubbo to investigate a murder, it was...Eventful, but thats a story for another time. 

The two of us arrived late in the night, Sky had greeted us at the gate and walked us to one of the spare houses, Saying that he’d send someone over to fetch us when the next morning. “It’s nice here,” Wilbur spoke, having plopped facedown on the couch in the living room while I lit some torches around the downstairs. “I used to live here. It gets pretty cold but at least there's no snow.” “You don’t like snow?” The brunette asks as I take a seat in front of the fireplace, tossing in another stick to keep it going. “Nope, but I prefer it overheat, I’d rather be cold than Hot.” Will nods, staring off into space “Anything you wanna know before we meet my friends?” I ask, spinning around to face him. Wilbur shrugs, rolling over onto his back. “I don’t know, anyone interested in killing me? Like Sapnap?” “Maybe Minx, but everyone else will be fine.” Wilbur hums, staring up at the ceiling. I stretch, getting to my feet “I’m going to bed, you can stay here if you want.” Wilbur sends me a peace sign as I turn the corner, pushing the door open to one of the rooms in the cabin, closing it softly behind me. 

_________

I was woken up by knocking, the sun was up but the clock on the wall said that it had only recently risen, none of the TEN members would usually be up this early, so I exited the room tiredly and walked to open the door, passing Wilbur who was looking over at it with a glare. I guess it woke him up as well. I swing the door open and am nearly knocked over as a familiar brunette wraps me in a hug “Y/n!” I hug the boy back, my senses coming back “Hey Tubbo.” The teen pulls away, tilting on his feet excitedly “When I heard you were back I came running over!” “Did you just get up?” I ask, noticing that he had no shoes on and his hair was a mess. “Yes! I couldn’t wait, it’s been years!” “it’s been two months.” Tubbo shrugs “Two Months too long!” I ruffle the boy's hair with a smile “I’m glad to see I was missed.” 

I had found Tubbo with Minx, His family had been targeted by some bandits and he was the only survivor. He wouldn’t talk to anyone when he got here, I was the first person he spoke to. “Did anything interesting happen on your trip?” Tubbo asked as I pushed him inside out of the morning cold. I point behind him, the boy turns around with his eyebrow raised, coming face to face with Wilbur’s tall frame. “Hello.” The taller brunette said, looking down at Tubbo who was staring back with wide eyes. “u-uh..Hi!” the teen finally spoke, backing up into me “Nice to meet you…” “Tubbo.” Tubbo smiles awkwardly, looking back at me. “I’m Wilbur.” Tubbo nods with a wave “You’re very tall.” Wilbur laughs, “Thank you, I think.” I turn Tubbo to face me. “Wilbur needs help finding his dad, that's why we're here.” Tubbo frowns “So you won’t be here long?” I shake my head, the brunette’s frown deepens. “Here, I’ll make breakfast for us,” I say, interrupting whatever Tubbo was going to say next and stepping into the kitchen, leaving the two alone. They don’t stay there long, both trailing after me like puppies as I rustle through the kitchen for some food, Sky usually keeps all the houses stocked. Tubbo set himself on a stool next to the counter while Wilbur stood awkwardly by the entrance “Did anything interesting happen while I was gone.” Tubbo shrugged, shaking his head “No, Same as always. Niki finally decided to buy the building in town and turn it into a bakery.” Niki was a great cook, she taught me everything I knew, We’d been pushing her to buy a place and open a business for a while. I finally locate some bread and fruit in the cabinet, some eggs wrapped in leaves to keep them fresh under the counter. 

Wilbur moves into the kitchen, leaning against the counter next to Tubbo. “So...How much did you pay Y/n to travel with you? They’re very stubborn.” “Oh, I didn’t pay them anything, but I definitely will in the future,” Wilbur said, Tubbo side-eyed me as I cracked the egg into a pan before shaking some cinnamon into the mixture. “So, why did you decide to stop here?” Wilbur pulled the note from his pocket, showing it to the brunette who looked down at it with wide eyes. “My father left it, think you can figure it out?” “Definitely not, Puzzles were never my strong suit.” A few more minutes of idle chatter and when another cluster of knocks came on the door. Tubbo rushed over to answer and the room was filled with familiar faces. Niki decided to take over cooking while I reunited with everyone. Minx wrapped me in a hug first, she was a bit taller than me and nearly lifted me off the ground. “Why did you come back sooner you-” “Minx, please be appropriate in front of strangers.” Karl interrupted and the loud-mouthed woman glared at him. “Sorry, Sorry, I’m so used to you being gone for a few days, not months!” Minx exclaimed, ending the hug as she spoke. Fundy and Karl wrapped me in a group hug. “I was worried we wouldn’t see you again,” Fundy said, ruffling my hair, Karl’s grip on my arm unwavering. “Don’t be silly, you know I can handle myself.” I pat Karl’s back and they both pull away, Tubbo returning to my side with a grin, Eret right behind him. “Eret!” I say loudly, wrapping them in a tight hug. “Hey, It’s nice to see you, I assumed you’d be gone longer.” I laughed and Niki walked over with the French Toast I had started, somehow she had found some maple syrup setting it down on the counter since there was no Table in the cabin. We all sat down, Wilbur sat in between Me and Niki, looking down at his lap. 

“So, Y/n.” Niki said, leaning against the table to look at me “What are you doing back so soon?” I glance at Wilbur, who looked up as all the attention was on him now. He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well...I-” “Wilbur is the vampire I wrote about in my letter.” Most everyone reacted in surprise “Really? I-” “Can you do magic and stuff?” Tubbo cut off Fundy’s sentence causing the Red-head to roll his eyes. “Uh, yes I can” “Can you turn into a bat?” Karl questions “No, but My-” “Do you actually eat people, or just drink blood” “Uh…” Wilbur leans back in his chair as my friends bombard him with questions, Eret was the oldest out of all of us, and since they were the leader they also had some clashes with other creatures. No one else had met a civil vampire but Me and Eret. “Hey! Enough!” Eret yells causing the table to calm down. “Let’s not make our guest uncomfortable,” Eret says, Minx crossing her arms next to them, having been silent through the whole ordeal. Minx had the same temperance towards vampires as Sapnap, but she’d never make as rash as decisions that Sapnap has. “What brings you here, Wilbur?” Eret asks after a few seconds of silence. 

Wilbur looks at me and I nod my head “Well, Y/n said you could help me with this.” He said, passing the note to Eret who looks down at it with his brow raised. “My dad’s missing and In danger, I need to find him, and thats the only clue he led behind.” Minx leaned over, looking at it with wide-eyes “Are you sure it’s a code and he didn’t just have a stroke?” The blue-eyed woman questions, a strawberry getting chucked at her face from Tubbo “Minx! That’s so Inconsiderate!” the brunette yells at her, causing the woman to roll her eyes. Eret takes control of the situation again, gazing over the note a few times “I might need some time to figure it out. I hope you’re comfy here.” Eret says, Pocketing the note himself. Breakfast continues normally, everyone talking about what I had missed and the missions I had gone on with the order. Everyone asking short questions to Wilbur about his Vampirism.


	5. 5

I glance up from my work, watching Tubbo chase around Niki with a dead mouse he found while laughing. It had been a few days already and nothing had really happened, Sky had put both me and Wilbur to work. Since Will was much more vulnerable to sunburns he was made to sort out the crops with Niki and Karl. Fundy, Tubbo, and I worked on the fields and Eret and Minx patrol the are for threats (though, that job changes persons from time to time). I leaned against a nearby tree, Fundy walking up to me with a grin. “Are you having fun?” “Working like this is never fun Unless you like pain,” I say with a stretch, Fundy laughs, stabbing his hoe into the ground and shaking a bag of seeds in front of my face. “Here, I finished digging and they need to be planted.” Fundy said, dropping the bag in my hand “why am I doing it?” I question, a bit annoyed as I had already been tending to wheat and Oats all day. “You got up late, And it’s time for my break.” I sigh, watching the red-head walk away. I get back to work, planting the seeds should be as difficult as harvesting them. “Do you want me to help?” I glance behind me at Tubbo who was already covered in dirt from watering plants all day. “No I got it, You should take a bath,” I recommend, kneeling over and pouring a handful of wheat seeds into an open plot. The brunette looks down at himself with confusion, as if he had no clue he was covered in mud. 

“But I’m just gonna get dirty again tomorrow.” The brunette argues and I give him a look the boy recoiling “But, Maybe a bath would be a good idea, Bye!” He said quickly, fumbling over his words a bit as he sprints back towards the base. I shake my head, returning to work. After a few minutes, the sun burning my shoulders I pause, Noticing a figure near a fence on a grey horse with a hood over their head. They shift nervously, hopping off the horse, and approaching the fence. We’re they going to try and break in? I reach over, slyly pulling my blade from my boots and pulling it behind me as I walk over “Hey!” I call out, grabbing the figure’s attention. They step back, seemingly startled as I approach “What are you doing?” I question, the figure looks down so I can’t view their face but they don’t speak. “C’mon, spit it out!” I demand and the figure pulls down their hood, stepping into the shade of a nearby tree. It was a familiar blonde, Looking up at me with the same familiarity in his eyes “Y-you’re Y/n, Right?” “Tommy?” we both speak at the same time and the boy laughs “I found you! Is Wilbur here?” Tommy says, seeming less nervous than he was a few moments ago. “Tommy, what are you doing here?” I question, putting my blade back into my boot as the blonde shuffles his feet “I-I didn’t want to stay there...Wilbur was the first friendly Familiar face I’d seen in a while…” the boy trails off, “I thought if I didn’t follow after him I’d never see him again. I’d rather die by his side than Rot in that stupid castle alone.” Tommy finishes, his nervousness fading into anger. I bite my lip, the blonde looking at me with pleading eyes “Were you followed?” Tommy shakes his head “No I swear I wasn’t! I checked so many times! If you’re gonna send me back at least let me see Will first.” “I won’t send you back, Why would I ever do that? I just want to make sure you aren’t endangering the rest of us.” I say, walking towards the gate, The boy following with his horse on the other side. 

“Thank you!” Tommy says, leading his horse inside. “Follow me, the stables are this way,” I say leading Tommy across the fields as he looks over everything with wide-eyes. “I’ve never seen this much grass before.” The boy says under his breath. “You’ve never traveled from home?” I question, the blonde nods, lowering his head “I wish I had run off sooner, I say so much on the way over here that I thought was just myths. Like the gryphons, I thought they were just creatures in storybooks but one flew over my head!” Tommy exclaimed excitedly, I smiled at his enthusiasm. “If you look off the paths you’ll probably find some fledglings, they’re cute but if their mamas see you, you’ll be their next meal,” I say, unlocking the stable so Tommy can leave his horse. “Does your steed have a name?” I question, grabbing the board next to the stable wall to sign him in. “Oh, her name is Jerry,” Tommy said with a sheepish smile, patting the grey horse’s snout. I snicker, signing the two in and hanging the board back on the wall. “I’ll get Karl to take off the saddle and stuff, I’ve never been good at that,” I say, crossing my arms as Tommy looks around. “This place is huge, The one by the castle is so...Old,” Tommy said, cringing a bit. “I didn’t even see a stable while I was there.” Tommy shrugs “It’s easy to miss.” I wave him over, leading the boy back towards the main home where Wilbur should be with everyone else. I swing the door open, the main room nose being filled with the smell of freshly baking bread, Tubbo sitting at the table, Niki next to him, trying to help the brunette read. He was pretty smart but he really struggled with reading, especially quickly. “You’re done? Good Lunch is almost ready!” Niki said with a large smile. Tubbo blinked, looking behind me “Oh, We have a guest?” Niki said, looking at Tommy with a wave “Yeah, This is Tommy, Wilbur’s…” “Brother.” Tommy finishes and I nod, right, they look nothing alike. “Oh, Welcome Tommy.” Niki said calmly, I push Tommy towards the table “I’ll go look for Will. Wait here.” I say, patting his head and glancing at Niki who nods at me, she’ll watch them. “Hello!” Tubbo said with a large smile, waving at the blonde who waves back with a nervous grin.

I walk through the house and down the stairs to the basement, pausing as an apple is thrown past my face and hits Karl in the arm, the brunette laughing and ducking away “You piece of- Oh, Hello Y/n!” I raise a brow at Wilbur who dropped the carrot he was holding with a sheepish smile “What in the world is going on?” I question, Karl peaking his head above the table with wide-eyes, holding his shoulder “Oh, Nothing.” Wilbur says casually causing me to narrow my eyes. “We had a bit of a disagreement, nothing too bad,” Karl says, getting to his feet with a wave of his hands. I sigh, crossing my arms and turning to Wilbur “You have a guest.” I say, watching the brunette’s face morph into many different emotions “W-Who? Is it -” “Just come here.” I say, marching up the stairs. Wilbur rushes behind me and I enter the kitchen, Tommy had moved next to Tubbo and Niki was standing over the two as Tubbo read the next passage perfectly “Good job!” Niki praises, ruffling the brunette’s hair “Yeah, You’ll be able to read without stumbling in no time with me around.” Tommy said with a proud smile. “Tommy?” Wilbur says, stepping in front of me. The blonde spins around with pure panic in his eyes. “Aye! Wilbur! What is up?!” Tommy says loudly, sounding extremely nervous “What the fuck are you doing here?” Wilbur asked in a quiet tone, but the anger was clear on his face. Tommy averts his eyes, looking at Me, I place a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder and explain “Tommy felt unsafe in the castle-” “He’s even more unsafe here! Not only that but he’s endangered all of you too!” Niki crossed her arms, leaning on the door frame to the kitchen “I’m sure it’s fine Mr. Soot.” she said calmly, smiling at him. Tommy stayed silent, Wilbur glared at the floor. “Will..? I just want to be with you.” Tommy said, looking down. Wilbur sighed stepping closer to Tommy and ruffling his head before pulling the blonde into a hug “I know, I shouldn’t have left you there. It was wrong of me.” Tubbo shuffles over to stand next to me and gives me a small smile “Did you hear me read?” “I did, Good work. I’m proud of you.” I say, pulling the brunette into a side hug that he pulls away from quickly. “What-” “You stink,” he says bluntly, Wilbur snicker and Tommy bursting into laughter. “Okay, that was just rude.” I say, flicking the side of Tubbo’s head as Niki walks back in with a tray “Food is ready! Someone go get Minx and Eret!” she said, setting the tray on the dining table.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The note has been solved, What does it say? 
> 
> Also, Wilbur gets a pet.

After a pleasant lunch and some more work, I was back in the guest cabin, drinking some coffee while Wilbur chatted with Tommy sitting next to the fireplace. Tubbo and Tommy became quick friends, They introduced each other to their horses, which was honestly adorable to watch. Tubbo had a white stallion with spots he had affectionately named Speckles, Tommy thought his name was stupid but Tubbo had argued back that he had named his mare ‘Jerry’ to which the blonde shut his mouth with a frown. I gave Tommy the same tour I had Wilbur, Introducing him to Sky who shook his hand aggressively. Tommy was kind of scared of the sun-glasses wearing Brunette but Sky welcomed both the brothers with open arms, telling Tommy that if he was to stay he’d have to put some work in, Tommy wasn’t about to head back to that castle so he accepted. Sky put him to work with Tubbo saying that they can tend to the animal together. Tubbo was excited, and Tommy seemed a bit excited as well, albeit a bit hesitant.   
After dinner, we returned to the cabin, I gave Tommy the room I slept in, Wilbur had slept on the couch the previous night even though there was a room in the basement as well, I offered to take the couch but he refused, insisting to stay on the couch. “Did he really trap you there? Sch- I mean, He said you ran off because you didn’t care about us anymore.” Wilbur frowned at Tommy’s words and I set down my mug with a sigh, “He lied to you, Tommy.” Tommy nods, averting his gaze towards the ground “Why? Why did Phil do that?” “I’m not 100% sure, but I think it was to protect the scroll.” Wilbur explained, motioning to the Scroll on his side, Tommy’s eyes widened a bit “B-But you told Sc- him you didn’t have it!” “Well, To be fair, I didn’t at the time.” Tommy looks it over “What does it say?” “Yeah?” I speak up, looking over intrigued. Wilbur rubs the back of his neck “Nothing, When I look at it I can’t see anything.” “That’s because only Priests can read them.” I spin around, drawing my sword, Wilbur standing up and pushing Tommy behind him. The culprit, Eret, raises their hands with a chuckle. “Just me, no need to throw your horseshoes.” I sigh, resheathing my sword as Wilbur relaxes with a slight glare. “Why didn’t you knock?” “Better question, how did you get in?” Wilbur says after me, nearly interrupting me. “Oh, The door was open, I just walked in. thought I’d surprise you,” Eret says, crossing their arms, Tommy’s eyes widen a bit as I look at him. The blonde chuckles nervously, obviously guilty of leaving the door ajar. “I’m Going to bed! Goodnight!” He says, sprinting down the hall. I laugh as Wilbur sighs, a look of defeat on his face as he watches his brother run off. “What are you doing here?” I question, dropping my mug in the basin and taking my seat at the bar. “Ah, I think I’ve figured it out. It took a bit longer than usual as I wanted to be absolutely sure.” Eret explains pulling the note from their pocket and a book from their bag. Will’s eyes widen and he rushes over to Eret and I as Eret lays down the items in front of me, standing on the other side of the bar as Wilbur stands over my shoulder.  
Eret sighs crossing his arms and leaning against the bar with a slight frown. “Well, don’t stand there and look sad, tell us what is says.” Wilbur urges nervously, clearly agitated. Eret nods, unfolding the crumpled paper. “Well, I uncoded it and came up with this.” I slide the paper closer to myself, raising a brow at the circled letters and an underlined word at the bottom. “Hixas?” Wilbur questions before I can, I glance up at Eret, Wilbur picking up the paper and glaring down at it. “Is that a person, Someone hidden Phil?” I question, to Wilbur, maybe it was someone he knew? “That’s what I thought, but when I mentioned the name to Minx she freaked out, so I looked it up, and…” Eret trails off, opening the book he had brought with him and flipping to a marked page. “It’s another realm, Basically limbo, where dead souls wander for eternity,” Eret explained, my eyes widening. “Why would Phil want to send me there?” Wilbur questions, Eret shrugs, shaking their head as I bring the book closer to me, looking down at the picture of a dusty, purple-toned place. “Maybe he’s hiding there? There’s no way to get there without an excess of power so it might be unlikely, but thats where the scroll some in.” Eret says with a small smirk. Wilbur moves his arm towards the scroll, glaring at Eret “What?” “That Scroll can get you too Hixas, you just need a priest to read it.” I sigh, plopping my head on the bar “Don’t they have to be a special type of priest?” Eret nods, “An Abyssal Preist, Problem is, there hasn’t been on around for years, luckily for you. I know someone that might know where to find one.” “Really?” Wilbur raises his voice a bit, excitement clear in his voice. Eret nods, pushing himself from the table. I pass the book back to him and he gives me a neatly wrapped box. “Mr. Jordan Maron.-” “The leader of the Board of Twilight? Aren’t all the people there pretentious pricks?” I ask, leaning back in my chair. I couldn’t see their eyes, but I could tell Eret rolled their eyes. “No, Despite what you may have heard, they are very pleasant people, the locals just don’t like that they practice magic so close to town.” Wilbur raises a brow and I pass the box to him “Board of Twilight? I’ve never heard of that before.” I sigh, I had a run-in with a student when me and Tubbo traveled to the Obsidian Plaza, He was a suspect in the murder but was also around Tubbo’s age, a brunette named Quig who did not get along with Tubbo at all. “It’s a school for learning magic, they only opened about...20-30 years ago. They had an...accident recently and the locals are weary.” I explain shrugging my shoulders. Wilbur tilts his head a bit, glancing at Eret “You think Mr. Maron knows an Abyssal Preist?” “For a fact, if he can’t find one, no one can.” Wilbur looks down at the note, clutching it to his chest with a sigh. “We can head out tomorrow, right?” He asks, looking at me. My eyes widen, Tomorrow? That fast. “Tommy just got here-” “I know but this can’t wait!” Wilbur yells, startling me, I’d never heard the male yell before, definitely not at me. “Will…” I trail off, unsure if I wanted to make the back into Thermia so soon. The look on his face was determined and I knew if I refused he’d just go by himself. “...Alright. I’ll pack my things, but what about Tommy?” Wilbur glances at the hall with worry in his eyes, the blonde was most likely listening in. “He’ll stay here, is that alright?” Wilbur asks Eret who nods “Of course, We’ll keep him safe.” Wilbur looks back at the hall again, then back down at the note. His mind made up.   
____________

After a slightly depressing departure, Tommy and Wilbur getting into a large argument but ultimately being calmed by Tubbo and Niki. Tommy was still a bit mad, but they hugged and we left. We were near Nara-line, a small city in Wildespire when Bailey and Irene (Your horse, sorry I haven’t named her yet) refused to move further, fussing up a storm, It was late and I was about fed up after riding horseback all day. “C’mon! What’s the matter?!” I yell, Irene rearing up and nearly knocking me off as she stepped back. “What’s wrong?” Wilbur questioned Baily, patting her neck as she glared at the path ahead fearfully. There was a shuffling in the bushes and I grabbed my sword, hopping off Irene and taking a stance. We were lucky not to have run into anything so far as we had many battles with Albine Spiders and Skeletons. I glance at Wilbur who had also jumped off his horse, The horses running back down the path.   
“What is it?” “I don’t know.” Wilbur grabs a dagger from his belt, magic already forming in his hands. It’s silent, but a familiar cry causes my eyes to widen “Gryph-” Before I can finish, a blast of wind knocks me off my feet, the dark brown and white, feathered creature diving down at me before it’s hit with a powerful blast of fire, knocking it out of the sky. Wilbur sprinted over as the creature recovers, grabbing my arm and pulling me up “Are you alright? You’re head!” at his words, I feel a slight pain sting the back of my head, I must have landed on the path harder than I thought. Wilbur steps closer but the Gryphon restored itself, crying at us as it takes to the sky, quickly descending and nearly hitting the both of us as it soared by. It lands nearby, turning and clawing at the ground. Wilbur runs over and grabs my sword I had dropped when I first fell. I pull my hand away from where I was struck, seeing it was stained red, ouch. I wince, leaning against the railing of the pathway I had no doubt busted my head on. Wilbur looks down at the sword, swinging it up as the Gryphon charges him, he lands and slashes on its wing, getting knocked down in the process, but he recovers quickly, getting back to his feet as the Gryphon nips at its new wound. It growls at him and the brunette glares back, the Gryphon cries flapping its wing and shooting up into the sky, disappearing in the dark clouds momentarily before diving down. Wilbur angles the sword and as the Gryphon gets closer and gains speed, flies right into the blade. The weight of the creature knocks Wilbur over, the Gryphon recoils pulling away with the sword still lodged in its chest, Wilbur backing up on the ground as the Gryphon lashes out, trying to swing the sword away from itself. The Gryphon successfully unlodges the sword, but the wound is too grave for the creature, collapsing before it can retreat. The beast falls still and Wilbur rushes over to me, kneeling next to me as I had fallen to the ground, dizzy. “Shit, shit shit, d-do you have anything?” He asks, panicky as I point down the path “The horses..” I trail off, returning my hand to hold the wound on my head. Wilbur nods, running off to where the horses had disappeared to.   
I stare at the Gryphons body with a grimace, I had fought a few some time ago, but I had always been the one surprising them. I hear another shuffle in the bushes and my mind assumes the worst, another Gryphon? Bandits coming to finish me off and steal my stuff? I narrow my eyes pulling my knife from my boot, if I go down, At least I’ll go down swinging. A squeak causes my eyes to widen and a small, white-feathered Gryphon fledgling appears from the bushes, most likely looking for his mother, who is dead to my side. Shit. “oh no…” The baby looks at me with a small squeak, before approaching his mother’s body, nudging her with his head. Wilbur comes back over and kneels next to me again, the baby scurrying under his mother’s wings. “Will-” “Here, drink this,” Wilbur demands, handing me a red potion that I gulp down, the pain from my wound fading instantly, it would probably leave a bruise or scar, but at least I wasn’t bleeding to death. “Wilbur The-” He grabs my shoulders before I can finish, swinging my arm around his neck and holding me up, leading me to the horses that had followed him back. “I’ll help you up and we can get more help in Nara-line.” He says “Wait, Wilbur!” I call out as he pushes me up onto Irene, he looks at me with a raised brow. “What? You’re still hurt we have to-” “There a baby, A baby Gryphon-” I point back at the dead mother, the baby sticking his head out from under her wing with a skittish expression on his face. “Awe...oh fuck… I killed his mom…” Wilbur trails off, his eyes wide as he stares at the baby the soon lets out a small cry, seeming to realize his mother wasn’t getting back up. The baby claws his mom’s side and We watch. “What should we do?” I question, Wilbur seems to break out of whatever spell he was under and wipes at his eyes, stepping closer to the grieving Gryphon that watches him fearfully. Wilbur kneels, holding his arm out towards the animal. The baby steps back, sniffing his hand before attempting to retreat back under his mother. “Poor thing, I’m so sorry,” Wilbur says softly, the baby watching him with its green eyes. “I-I didn’t know she was your mom...I feel terrible.” Wilbur says again, sniffling a bit. “Someone...Murdered my mother as well. Someone I’ll never completely forgive, but he did it to protect himself, she...she was too far gone.” I was unsure who Wilbur was speaking about, watching with a frown as he continued to speak to the Gryphon Fledgling.   
The baby tilts it’s head at the brunette, confused but no longer scared. “I won’t hurt you,” Wilbur says, reaching out again, the baby walking closer and cautiously sniffing his hand again. Will pulls away, reaching into his bag pulling out some sort of meat, probably leftovers of our meal last night. “Here.” He says, reaching out and giving the baby a small bit of the meat, carefully. The baby scarfs it down and I smile a bit, Fledglings were much cuter than the adults and far less dangerous, Baby Gryphons were hard to get a hold of. I had seen a few Gryphon eggs being sold for a high price in the Obsidian plaza. The baby looks up at Wilbur who smiles down at him. The Gryphon squeaks, nudging his head against Wilbur’s knee quickly, asking for more of the food. The brunette chuckles, tossing the whole piece to the baby who quickly eats the stuff, the poor thing was probably starving, the mother must have attacked us for food. Wilbur stands up, backing towards his horse “should we leave him?” Wilbur questions, not tearing his gaze away from the baby “He’ll die without his mother.” I explain, watching Wilburs face fall slightly. “We can take him to the park west of Nara-line, there’s a conservation camp there. They take in all sorts of animals.” Wilbur nods as the Gryphon runs up to him, biting at his shoe, the brunette laughing at its antics. “What are we going to call him?” Wilbur questions as we get back on the road, the Gryphon lying on his shoulders staring at me as we walked “I don’t know, it’s you’re Gryphon now, isn’t it?” I say, watching the Brunette’s face light up “I like...Kristen!” “Isn’t that a woman’s name?” Wilbur rolls his eyes “Tommy named his horse Jerry, I can name my pets whatever I want.” Wilbur argues, glancing at Kris from over his shoulder. “Whatever you say…” I trail off, looking back to the road ahead with a goofy smile.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice time with lore and Gryphons causing problems!
> 
> Oh, and Nara-line is under attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There some gore, so if you don't like that I marked the place where it is.

We reached Nara-line after Midnight, we rented a room in a much nicer motel than We had stayed at In Whitport. Nara-line was one of the last cities leading to Wildespire before you’re made it to Thermia and it was usually a packed place. There was a beach and port in the city but it was always too cold in the area to swim. It was quite a sunny place though, despite the clashes in weather, Nara-Line was mostly popular for its marble pathways and buildings, I heard the Queen herself had previously resided in Nara-line but I don’t believe thats true. The people living here like to pride themselves on their land. A nicer thing about Nara-line was its botanical gardens and Its Conservation camp/park. Basically, it was a zoo, but more for creatures raised and rescued in the dark market, they had been abused there and were raised in their captivity, they wouldn’t be able to survive in the wild. Since Nara-line was notorious for cracking down on Dark Market trades they had opened the camp.   
The man at the desk was weary to let us stay, mostly due to our newest companion, Kristen. The Innkeep obviously wasn’t too keen on having an exotic animal in his establishment, but with a bit of bribing he reluctantly gave us a room. It was much bigger than the last, with two beds at opposite ends of the room. A desk with a lantern on it and another bookshelf fully stocked at the very end of the room beside a simple table and chair. Kris jumped off of Wilburs shoulders and sniffed around the room as I shuffled over to one of the beds and plopped myself on it, my head still pounding from my previous ending. “You shouldn’t sleep, you could have a concussion,” Wilbur said, cautiously watching both me and the Gryphon. “I don’t care,” I speak, my voice muffled through the pillows. “You should, you could die.” I roll my eyes, flipping over onto my back with a sigh, staring at the light blue cloth covering the top of the bed, there was a tapestry on the wall between the two beds of the Noble house Crest which was a silver Gryphon covered in gold armor “That kind of looks like Kris.” I say, idly, Wilbur looks up at me, then to the Tapestry a slight grin growing on his face. “Maybe it’s some sort of sign, what does that even mean anyway?” I shrug, I didn’t know much about the royal houses, I knew the Queen resided in the capital of Wildespire but I had never seen her, many noble family members across Etzora. “I think the Queen just likes Gryphons,” I say, leaning up on my elbows as Kris naws at the leg of the desk. “I think you’re child is hungry.” Wilbur raises a brow at me, looking over at Kris as his eyes widen “Kristen no!” He sprints over, picking up the creature and carrying him over to me as I laugh. “Do you think they’ll give me some food for him?” “If you ask nicely,” I respond, crossing my arms behind my head. Wilbur nods, setting Kris down on the bed “Make sure they don’t fall asleep.” I roll my eyes as Wilbur laughs, patting the Gryphon’s head.   
Wilbur leaves and I close my eyes again, Kris staring at me before placing a paw/claw on my stomach with a squeak. “What? Do you want attention? Or are you planning on eating me?” I question with a giggle. Kris tilts his head and flaps his wings, young Gryphons couldn’t fly, they usually learn from their parents but I was unsure if Kris would ever learn to fly with Will and me, we didn’t have wings. I scratch the side of the gryphon’s head and he curls up by my side with a light squeak. I listen to the fire from the lantern and the footsteps of presumably staff shuffling around outside. I let my mind begin to wonder, what exactly was I getting myself into here? If Hixas is where Phil wants us to go this might be more than I can handle and now with a Gryphon, I can’t believe I was having doubts about all this now instead of when Wilbur first asked me for help, I guess I thought it would be easier than this. Will quietly opens and closes the door behind him, a tray of somekind of food that he sets on the table by the bookshelf. Kris perks up, jumping off the bed and soaring slightly to the floor, clicking and squeaking at Wilbur who kneels to pet the gyphons head. “They only had leftovers from earlier, but thats fine,” Wilbur said, grabbing the tray and setting it in front of Kris as he sniffs at the food. He paws at what looks like cooked fish before scarfing it down. “He must not have had food in some time,” I say, watching the baby clear the tray quickly. “I still feel terrible about…” “We had to protect ourselves.” I defend Wilbur’s actions, the brunette nodding with his eyes closed, standing up, and sitting on the bed opposite of me.   
“Are you alright?” Wilbur asked me, I nod in response. My head felt a bit better after laying down but I was still tired. “Can I sleep yet?” Wilbur glances over at Kris who finished his tray, curling up on the rug in the middle of the room. “Yeah, you’ll be fine, I hope,” Wilbur said, getting up and walking towards the bookshelf, he’s going to read again? Does he ever get tired? To my surprise, he opens his pack, pulling out a familiar book, the book that Eret had shown us back in the Heartstrong Estate, he stole it. Wilbur grabs a pair of glasses from his bag as well and sits down at the desk with a pen. “Y-You stole that book.” I say quietly, Wilbur looking over at me with a sheepish smile “Yeah, Do you think they’ll mind, I figured it might help us out.” I shake my head, running a hand through my hair with a sigh. “I doubt they’ll even realize it’s gone, but I’m sure you could’ve just asked,” I say, shuffling myself under the blankets as Wilbur returns to his work.   
___________  
I am awoken the next morning by the ground shaking, Wilbur jumping up just as I push myself out of bed “What the hell was that?” I ask, the shaking ceasing for only a few moments before a loud boom rings out. I jump to my feet, Wilbur sprinting over to a window and peaking out, his eyes widen and soon his expression turns into a scowl. “It’s him.” “He came looking for us?!” I cry, grabbing my sword and strapping my boots back on. “It looks like they’re retreating, I don’t think they came here for-” a crash from outside our room followed by a yell cuts Wilbur off, Kris jumping back onto his shoulders as He pulls his coat and cap back on. It falls quiet, aside from the yelling outside the building and I unsheath my sword, pushing the door open and glancing side to side as Wilbur continues to repack the mess he had left the night before. “We gotta get out of here.” I say, stepping out of the room “Do you think the horses are alright?” I shake my head “I hope so.” Wilbur and I cautiously descend the stairs, staff sprints inside past us as we reach the main area. “Dear Calla…” I trail off, noticing the fire that had only recently been put out that left a large hole in the front of the building. A younger woman sits up from the ground, dressed in armor “You two!” She cries out, stumbling to her feet. “W-what happened?” “We’ve been attacked, the attackers remain in the-” the woman cuts herself off, nearly falling to the ground gripping her side. “Here, take this,” Wilbur says, unclipping another red potion from his side-belt, handing it to the woman, “No no, save it for yourself. The city is still unsafe.” the woman says, leaning against the bar before pulling a key ring from her pocket. “There’s a pathway under the courthouse that leads to an exit in the animal camp by the park, take it too safely and bring any survivors you find.” I nod, taking the key from her. “What about you?” Wilbur asks, clearly upset with the prospect of leaving this woman behind. “I’ve never been one to back away from a fight, I’ll die fighting. Like my father did.” the woman speaks proudly, holding her head high with a confident smile “Don’t worry for me, go!” She yells and I grab Will’s arm pulling him out of the inn and into the collapsing city.   
“This is insane,” I mumble to myself, seeing burning homes and persons in dark armor roaming around. “If they aren’t here for you, then what?” Wilbur shrugs, Kris has taken shelter in his pack, sticking his head out, “So much for leaving Kris at the shelter.” I mumble to myself as I crouch, Wilbur following behind as we make our way to the courthouse. I pause before turning the corner up a hill, having avoided most of the ‘dark warriors’ as they called themselves, by sneaking. Up ahead, they had taken a woman captive, a woman wearing the familiar Board of Twilight garb, shit. I unsheath my sword, Wilbur doing the same with a questioning glance “They have a captive.” I whisper, the brunette narrowing his eyes. “Tell me, Mortal, what can you’re ‘powerful lord’ do to stop us?” the woman, with dark hair and a pale skin tone glared at the hooded/masked woman that had spoken to her in a mocking tone. “She will smite the lot of you! Calla guide me!” the woman yells, her voice low and scratchy. The vamp laughs, flicking the woman’s forehead. “You mages were always the religious bunch, weren’t you? Too bad, you’ll be joining your precious goddess of Light in Eternal Darkness.” The woman keeps her head down and Wilbur shoots some kind of magic into the air the sounds like a shout, distracting the two captors momentarily, quickly I jump from my hiding spot, slashing the first woman in the stomach, the woman cries out and pulls away from me, her wound healing as vampires had rapid healing powers, unless you get their chest or remove their heads from their bodies, they weren’t going done easily. Wilbur casts a fire spell towards the other woman, the mage getting to her feet after freeing herself.   
-TW-  
The mage and Wilbur fight the other woman with magic as me and the slightly stronger vampire are locked in a sword battle. I make eye contact with the snarling woman from behind the mask as she glares at me. “You might be able to kill me, but you cannot kill us all!” She yells, kicking my feet and knocking me to the ground. I am able to save myself, blocking her next blow with my sword quickly. I pull my legs up, kicking the woman in the chest, hard, knocking her off of me. I roll onto my feet the woman also recovering. She runs at me and I duck under her blade, striking my sword through her stomach and rolling over, knocking her to the ground and slashing up her torso, and pinning her to the ground. I recollect myself, breathing heavily as the angry mage sprints past Wilbur, the two having successfully downed their own opponent. The mage had a small dagger in her hands and she stands over the warrior with a fierce glare. “We have to go.” I say, walking closer to the woman who clenches her eyes shut, “I want to see her face.” the mage says, voice filled with anger “she killed my friends. I want to see the face of the person who killed my friends!” “Shh!” Wilbur says, standing cautiously by the mage’s side as she seemed very unpredictable. I sigh, shaking my head at the mage who lets out a small cry, raising the dagger and piercing the vampire in the neck, dark red spilling out quickly. I turn my head away as the mage continues to stab at the woman with rage, Wilbur watching with wide eyes before turning his gaze away as well, looking paler.   
-TW Over -   
The mage drops the dagger and I grab her shoulder, pulling her up. “C’mon, let’s get you to safety,” I say, pushing the woman in front of me without looking at the body, the other vamp having been turned to a pile of ash. We rush the rest of the way, narrowly avoiding the rest of the vamps before reaching the back door of the courthouse. I rustle through the keyring, finding a golden key that seems to match the golden door. We stumble inside and I slam the door closed behind us, locking it. The mage stumbles into the next room where voices perk up and Me and Wilbur rush in behind her, noticing a few guards and a couple of civilians sitting in the courtroom huddled together. A sword was in my face and the Mage had been grabbed. “How did you get in here?” A deep voice spoke, a rabbit mask covering half of his face as his dark red eyes gazed over the three of us “We got a key ring from a soldier in the city, she told us to come here.” The man glances at his companion and he nods, letting the mage free. “I’m guessing you also have the key to the tunnel as well?” he asks, Wilbur nods and the man puts away his weapon. “Who are you?” I question, pushing the mage behind me and Wilbur. “Corpse, this is my traveling companion, Felix.” The other man pulls down a cloth mask that had been covering the bottom half of his face, giving the three of us a small smile and a wave. “We work for the Fallenhoods, we were on a...job when those people attacked the city.” Corpse explained allowing me to step towards the door. “And you three?” Felix questioned, the other civilians seeming to catch their bearings. “My name is Y/n, This is Wilbur...We haven’t caught your name yet.” I say, looking at the mage, “C-Cara. Thank you for sa-saving me.” The mage says with a slight bow. I nod at her and turn to face the two assassins. The Fallenhoods were a group of contract assassins, I had never met any of them before, I wonder who they were targeting here? “Well, let’s take this to the camp, and then we can all go our separate ways,” Corpse said, stepping to the side as I unlock the door. Unsure of what might be waiting on the other side.


	8. 8

I swing the door open, seeing a poorly lit staircase leading down. I cringe at the sight, creepy. Corpse motions to Felix who rallies up the other survivors to get going. “Me and Felix will take the lead, you and your friends can hand back in case we get ambushed.” “Why us? Aren’t you a trained assassin?” Wilbur questions, crossing his arms. Corpse ignores him, leading the few civilians down the path with his blonde companion. I turn to Wilbur and Cara, the mage still shaking a bit from the close encounter. “C’mon.” I say, pushing Cara in front of me, Wilbur refusing to walk ahead so I follow Cara as she stopped at the bottom of the staircase to wait for us. “S-so, why are you two here? Travellers?” Cara questions as we walk, Kris wearily looking behind us as Wilbur had closed the door, trapping us in poor light. The civilians had traveled a considerably large distance before we followed behind, disappearing from out sights, their voices still echoing out through the hall. “Actually, believe it or not, we were heading to The board of Twilight. We made a pit stop here.” I explain to the woman. Cara smiles a bit, chuckling “What a coincidence, You can probably tell I’m from there myself. Were you planning on joining?” “No, but we were looking for Mr. Maron, we need some...advice.” Wilbur says, Cara placed a hand on her chin “he could probably give, I’m curious, but it’s none of my business to ask what you need advice on.” She says with a small grin. “What were you doing here, Cara?” I question, frowning as her face falls and she sighs. “I was on an expedition, we just finished it actually, when everything happened. I was just returning to the Inn when they attacked me and my friends...they killed them and took me as a prisoner.” Cara explains with a small sniffle “I’m so sorry.” Wilbur says, sounding sorrowful as if he was the one that had caused the mages suffering. Cara shook her head “No, you did nothing wrong, if anything I should thank you.” Cara says with a small laugh, wiping her eyes. The three of us fall silent, listening to the soft chatter coming from the survivors ahead of us. “Is that a Gryphon?” Cara questions, I look up, noticing Kris had climbed onto Wilbur’s shoulders “Holy shit, how’d you get a hold of one without getting ripped to pieces?” Cara questions and Wilbur glances away “Well, we were forced to kill his mother...We felt bad leaving him so we brought him with us, that was all just yesterday as well…” Cara gasped “geez, your lives must be so exciting!” Cara says, excitedly. “A bit too exciting for me, honestly.” Wilbur says with a short chuckle, causing me to laugh.   
The peaceful moment is interrupted as Civilians cheer ahead of us, light pouring into the cave. The three of us sprint the rest of the way, reaching the end as the few people that had survived piled into the park. Felix had hopped out ahead of the civilians, saying the coast was clear. “So, we're safe?” I question as Corpse lifts Cara out of the hole, Felix grabbing her arms and pulling her the rest of the way out. Corpse shrugs “for the most part, let’s hope it stays that way.” the masked man holds out a hand, offering to help me up “I got it, don’t worry, you should get up there yourself.” I say, glancing back at Will who was looking at the ground, Kris hiding back in his pack. I jump, grabbing Felix’s hand and pulling my way out. Standing next to Cara with a huff as Wilbur easily makes his way out as well, Corpse following behind and slamming the door shut with Felix. The park was eerily empty, staff and animals have gone. “A-Are you sure this is the right place?” Cara stutters, looking at Corpse who also glances around, seeming confused. “There was only one path…” Felix trails off as the civilians had already piled into the research building at Felix’s command. “Let’s check around,” I say, looking at Wilbur who nods. “We’ll check the other side, Cara, head in with everyone else,” Corpse says. Cara shuffles into the building with a short nod, looking a bit scared as she does.   
Corpse and Felix make their way out of my sight and the two of us go towards the entrance. The scenery was nice, pretty flowers and exotic trees spread out over the land with Marble walls and Silver fencing. What was alarming was the empty pens and broken fencing. “What happened here…?” Wilbur trailed off beside me as we approached a broken part of the wall, a dead mammoth laying there, blood dripping down its snout. “It looks like it bashed it’s head into the wall...why?” I question, leaning down and running a hand across the red-stained grass. I glance up at the sound of growling ahead, getting to my feet as Wilbur bumps into my back. “Senches.” He mumbles and I see exactly what he’s talking about, two large, Senche big cats laying in the middle of the park, gnawing on what’s left of a staff member. “Oh fuck…” I trail off, glancing at Wilbur who looks down at me nervously. “What do we do?” “I don’t know! I’m not an animal handler, how’d they all escape in the first place?” I rant, mostly towards myself than at Will. This whole situation was screwed up. Wilbur grabs my shoulder and pulls me down, we crouch through the pen, narrowly avoiding the Senches roaming nearby. We reach a somewhat safe area and I stop, noticing an unfamiliar figure standing nearby. “Don’t worry, we’ll know when the rest of them get here, The animals will pipe up a storm at the sight of them and they’ll be blamed. In the chaos we can grab the staff and leave.” A tall woman says to a few other warriors, so they were the cause of this? I knew it wouldn’t be safe here either. I glanced at Wilbur and Kris, Wilbur watched worriedly as Kris stared at all the loose animals around. The woman points in two separate directions, a scowl on her face as she orders them around. “Locate them and do not let them escape.” she demands, turning back into the building they seemed to come from. The others walked off in different directions. “What the fuck are they here for?” I question, more to myself than to Wilbur “She said something about a staff, maybe that?” Wilbur says with a tilt of his head, Kris doing the same. I bite my lip, watching as a Warrior stayed to watch outside the door, we might be able to sneak past but it was risky. “We should find Corpse and Felix to warn them.” “I’m sure he’s ran into some already.” Wilbur says with a slight anger to his words but I couldn’t pinpoint if it was directed towards the two assassins of the vampires swarming the park. I narrow my eyes, unsure of what to do next, should we turn back and look for Felix and Corpse or keep moving forwards. “Let’s head back and make sure everyone is safe.” I whisper, motioning for Wilbur to move back.   
We make it back to the research building safely and I knock on the door. Cara peaks her head out with a grin “You guys are back, can we move out or…” “There are more here, they let out the animals.” I explain as Cara opens the door wider to let us inside, I look around the room, the civilians looking at us. “Well, what's the plan then?” Cara questions with wide-eyes, clearly troubled at the news. “We need to get everyone out of here, isn’t the port nearby?” I question, looking at the survivors for an answer. A man with a scruffy red beard raises his arm “Yes, My boat is there, I can drive us out of here if we make it.” The man says, a nervous smile on his face. “Good, Alright. Let’s get everyone down there. Stay quiet.” Cara grabs my arm just as Wilbur turned to open the door. “What about Felix and Corpse? They’re still here.” I glanced at Wilbur who shrugged. “We need to get you and everyone else to safety first, we’ll come back for them” I say, Cara frowns but nods, grouping up the few survivors and we make our way back outside. “Will, you and Cara lead them down to the port.” I say, grabbing his shoulder. The brunette looks at me with wide eyes “What are you doing? You aren’t coming with us?” “I’m gonna distract the animals.” I say, placing my hand on the hilt of my sword. “I-I don’t wanna leave you here!” I bring a finger to my lips, instructing him to quiet down “I’ll catch up, I promise.” with a smile, I sprint the direction of the exit, ahead of the group where a pride of Senches were laying. They spot me and the male of the group roars, lazily getting up and chasing after me as I turn and lead them the opposite direction of the survivors and my friends. I turn a corner into a larger open space, an agitated mammoth standing there grazing around the crushed body of a staff member. I slow down a bit, rolling under the mammoth and ducking out of the pen as the mammoth turns it’s aggression towards the Senches. I spin around, nearly falling off the side of a hill into the ocean, backing up as the mammoth stomps the ground, scattering the senches and knocking off my balance. I scurry my way between the bars again, carefully walking along the edge so I don’t tumble to my death. I make my way back to safe grounds with a sigh, letting out a breath of relief. I was officially outside of the park walls, but I crouch down, hearing footsteps making their way over to me. “Y/n? Is that you?” My eyes widen at the voice and I glance up, Felix sitting on the other side of the wall looking a bit worse for wear, Corpse standing over him with a grimace in his eyes. “What happened to you two?” I question, blood-stained Felix’s armor and he chuckled. “Just some vamps, nothing too serious.” I pull a red potion from my belt, Corpse letting out a sigh as Felix chugs it down. “We got cornered but we managed to take them all out.” Corpse explained I nodded explaining how Wilbur and Cara were taking the survivors to the port, and hopefully they made it without issue.   
“I didn’t expect to find all this chaos here...They stole the Staff of Madja, used it to piss off the passive animals up there.” Felix said, pointing to the upper area of the park “The staff of who?” “It’s a relic, Madja was a mage turned god that herded souls. It’s powerful, no wonder they want it.” Corpse explained, shaking his head. “We should get out of here.” I offer, confusion rising within me as Corpse shakes his head despite the fact Felix had already climbed between the bars. “Why?” Felix questions before I can “You didn’t see what I saw, I can’t let them get away with that staff.” I rolled my eyes, he seemed like the heroic type. “Listen, The legion will be here soon, let them take care of all that.” “These vamps will be gone before the legion gets here, and they’ll have the staff, who knows what they’ll use it for.” “Corpse, please, this is too much even for you.” With a loud sigh, Corpse climbs through the bars, I lead the two down the side of the mountain the park is located on carefully as the rocks and dirt were still loose. We reach the land and in the distance, I can see the marble pier that is the port. “Look!” Felix cries, pointing to a large ship coming closer in the distance. I look back at Nara-line, seeing black smoke billowing into the sky “do you think that’s legion?” I question, Corpse shrugging his shoulders “I sure hope so.” When my feet hit the marble I feel relieved, seeing a small boat had already made it pretty far out into the ocean. “They left, good,” I say, crossing my arms. “Sure, that's good but we’re still here,” Felix complains. I shake my head, looking back at Nara-line, to the camp on the hill, and finally, at the approaching warship that is, hopefully, the queen's legion coming to assist. “Y/n!” I glance behind me, two familiar figures waving the three of us over, Cara and Wilbur? Why did they stay behind? I sprint over to them, Cara smiling brightly. “You made it thank the gods!” the mage cried, clasping her hands in front of her chest. Wilbur grabs my shoulders and pulls me into a tight hug “Wil-” “You gotta stop scaring me like that.” I blink a couple of times, confused about what he meant “What?” Wilbur pulls away, looking off to the side with his face slightly red “I really thought you were a goner this time when you ran off I-” “Hey.” I place a hand on his shoulder and smile up at him “I’m fine and so are you. That's all that matters.” Wilbur chuckles slightly, pulling me into a hug again.   
“This sappy shit is nice but can we get the fuck out of here?” Felix interrupts, crossing his arms. I laugh and Cara glares at him “Way to ruin the moment.” she grumbles, turning us down the pier to a slightly smaller boat that we had seen before. “The others left, we stayed behind but Julius gave us the other boat,” Wilbur explained as we all climbed onto the boat. “Well, let's not waste any time, where are we headed?” Corpse questions, looking solemnly towards the city. “The nearest port is the one in Thawngaurd, I set the course there already,” Cara said setting down, pulling a map out of nowhere, passing it to Felix who had taken a spot at the wheel. “That's fine, anywhere but here,” I speak, running a hand through my hair, Kris was laying against Wilbur’s shoulders, squeaking at me. I reach over, petting the top of his head as we get further and further away from the burning city.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An elf Noble had a vision of you :O

I am awakened by the boat shaking and a loud crash, Felix glances behind at us with a nervous grin. Cara and Corpse glaring at the blonde man. “Sorry about that, we’re here,” Felix says. I sit up, Wilbur rubbing his eyes next to me. Sure enough, the ailing wooden pier of Thawngaurd was there, a man in a large coat coming over, confusion written on his face. “W-what in the world? Are you travelers? I wasn’t expecting another-” “Burts, please.” A taller man comes over as we pile off the boat, dressed in blue and silver armor, a large sword strapped to his side and a helm hiding most of his features. “The nobles said to expect refugees from Nara-line, I’m guessing that you few?” Corpse takes the lead, shaking the soldier/guard’s hand. “Yes, It was a tragedy, but we and a few others escaped, we drifted separate ways it seems,” Corpse says, the soldier nodding his head. “Come, let me take you to Baroness Elizabeth, she’ll decide what to do for you tonight.” The guard leads us through the brightly lit and quiet streets of Thawngaurd. The streets were made of cobble and dirt, a vast difference from the marble paths of Nara-line, but it makes sense, Thawngaurd was much colder than Nara-line, and cobble are much more thermal. Cara shivers and Felix passes her the red cape he had been wearing, the brunette mage wrapping it around her shoulders with a nod and a smile “I wish I had more time to gather my clothes.” she complains, looking solemnly at the sky. “I think I grabbed everything important before we left,” Wilbur says, pulling his pack off his back, Kris jumping out and reacting negatively to the cold. The gryphon jumps on me and I unpin my own, furry cape, wrapping it around the animal and cuddling him. “Awe! I’ve never seen a baby one so close” Cara says, Felix and her crowding me. “Does it bite?” The guard questions, wearily as we stop outside a seastone, lighthouse shaped building. “Hasn’t bit me yet,” Wilbur says, glaring slightly. The guard sighs, opening the door and motioning for us to enter. I am greeted with warmth and music as I step inside ahead with Cara, the mage looking around with narrowed eyes “I’d expect the home of a noble to be…” “Bigger?” Corpse says, stepping next to her, Felix on his other side and Wilbur next to me. There was a large table in the middle of the room, decorated with a blue and silver cloth covering it, similar to the tapestry in the Inn at Nara-line, but instead of a Gryphon, there was a Black Senche Cat. “Baron Joel is out on business, but Lady Elizabeth is still present.” a different, younger-looking guard with pointed ears and light blue tinted hair says with a wave and a smile. “Pleasure to meet the few of you, My name is Scott.” Scott shakes Wilburs hand a bit harshly, the brunette just smiling awkwardly at the encounter. I glanced around the room once again, noticing that most of the residents in the area also had pointed ears, elves! Thawngaurd is an Ice-Elf Colony, although I had never been around to see for myself. I had met elves, they had increased magical prowess, but other than that and some odd hair colors, they were much similar to humans. “Nice to meet you!” Cara said, enthusiastically. Scott smiles “I was instructed to take you to Lady Lizzie, oh she prefers Lizzie over Elizabeth, keep that in mind when you speak.” Corpse nods at Scott’s words, instructing the elf to lead the way. Scott leads us up a set of stairs, commenting on the art on the walls that I didn’t bother to listen too, petting Kris’s head as we walked, I was still pretty tired from...well, everything. Scott pulls open two large, dark wood doors to a blue and silver decorated throne room, a short, bright pink-haired elf woman sitting bored in the throne, her eyes connecting with mine as we walk in. Lizzie perks up, sitting upon the throne and crossing her arms with a light smile. Lizzie had two light brown antlers sticking out behind her ears, dressed in a green, blue, and silver long-sleeved dress and a blue and gold crown on her head.   
“You must be the survivors. Welcome, I hope to make you comfortable while you catch your bearings, you’re welcome as long as you need,” she said softly, a warm smile on her face. “T-Thank you, you’re very kind,” Felix says, stuttering a bit as the elf stands, stepping down from the throne. “No need to thank me, Please make yourselves at home. Scott, please escort them to the Inn.” “That was...quick.” I hear Corpse mumble from behind me, Cara elbowing the assassin in the side. Scott bows to the Baroness, herding us out of the room. “Wait.” Lizzie speaks, stopping us in our tracks. “I’d like to speak with you. Stay a moment.” Lizzie says, facing me with a bit of anxiousness in her eyes. I glance at Wilbur, who looks down at me confused. “I suppose,” I say, facing the Baroness. I pass Kris off to Will as Scott continues to force everyone else out of the room. As the doors shut, Lizzie grabs my shoulders, forcing me to face her as she looks over me with wide-eyes. “We must speak quickly, they could be watching.” She says, dragging me up another set of stairs and to a room that looked like a library. “W-what are you talking about?” I question, glaring at Lizzie who sighs shakily. “I had a vision, you were in it, you, the tall vampire, two other vampires, a Forest Elf woman…” Lizzie trails off, bringing her hand up to her throat and staring out a window. I raise a brow, how did she know Wilbur was a vampire, does that mean she knew I was a werewolf as well? “What? Do you have any idea what it means?” I question, the Baroness shakes her head. “I saw fire...and smoke...fog. And I saw Calla, but I have no idea what any of it could mean!” The baroness cries, covering her face. “You’re name, it’s Y/n? Right? Please, be careful in your future decisions, I don’t know what will happen if this vision comes true.” I nod, Baroness, stepping to the side and pulling something out of a drawer in a desk “When did you see all this?” I was still a bit skeptical, but Elves are more in intune with Magic and the gods, so it isn’t unlikely. “Just a few nights ago, it went by so quickly.” She says, holding up a silver, star-shaped pendant with a blue and purple gem in the middle. “I saw this in my vision as well…” The baroness trails off, looking at me with a small frown. “It was around your neck...that's why I chose to bring just you back here.” “What is it?” I question, watching as Lizzie fiddles with it in her hands, this escalated very quickly.   
“It’s the star of Maella...I don’t know of its importance, but I know you must take it.” She said, dropping the pendant in my hands ``Are you sure? I thought I was supposed to avoid anything in your vision.” The pinkette shakes her head. “They’re only so many ways to avoid things, but I feel this is the right thing to do, visit me before you leave.” She said, pushing me out of the library. “Take the stairs, the Inn is just next door.” She says, slamming the door behind her. I stand there for a few seconds, wide-eyed. Okay, that just happened. I looked down at the necklace before shoving it in my belt pocket for safekeeping, I knew of Maella, more than the other goddesses. Maella was the lady of the Moon and Stars, controlling the ocean. It’s said she resides at the bottom and when the tide rises it is her awakening from her slumber. With a small sigh, I ran down the stairs of the palace, the residents watching me in confusion as I burst out the front door, into the cold. Shit, Kris still had my cape/coat. I wrap my arms around myself, looking around the area for any sign of the Inn. I’m getting tired of inns. I approach a tall, cobble and Wooden building next to the palace, pushing the door open and stepping in, Noticing the main area was empty aside from a woman, sleeping behind the counter with a blanket draped over her shoulders “Ah, there you are!” I jump, spinning around, ready to punch, alas, it’s just Scott. “Wow Wow! Shh!” He says, raising his hands and pointing at the woman. “Come on, I’ll take you to your room.” Scott leads me through the downstairs, explaining that the Inn is empty today since visitors were becoming scarce. “Here you go, I think you’re friends already in there so you’ll have to knock.” Scott said, nodding his head at me “Thanks, goodnight.” I whisper to the elf who responds with a wide smile “Goodnight to you too! Sweet dreams.” I watch Scott walk off for a few seconds, turning to the door and knocking lightly as he disappears from my view. The door peaks open and I am face to face with a familiar mage “Ah, hey!” Cara says, opening the door wider, allowing me to slip in. “Gods, it’s cold out there,” I complain, looking around the room and taking a seat on the bed. Cara nods, a thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders instead of Felix’s cape. “Is everyone here?” I question, Cara nodding. “Felix and Corpse are Together across the hall, they plan on leaving back to the Fallenhoods base early tomorrow, Wilbur’s just next door, he got his own room, lucky,” Cara said, pointing and glaring at the door next to a closet that presumably leads to Wilbur’s room. I flop down on the bed, kicking off my boots and wrapping myself in the red blanket covering the bed. Cara goes into the bathroom and I can hear water flowing, she’s probably taking a bath or something. The sound of running water eventually fades as I fall asleep.   
_________________________________  
I blink awake, Cara laying bundled up in the bed across from me, snoring softly. A light knock had woke me up and I glanced at the clock above the door, the sun wasn’t even up yet? I cautiously get to my feet as another knock falls upon the door. I pull it open slightly, glancing out to see Felix with a smile, Corpse standing behind him with his arms crossed. I shuffle out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind me. “Whats up?” I question, a bit confused. “We wanted to say goodbye.” Felix said, emphasizing the ‘we’ and glaring at the black-haired masked man. “You guys are heading out? Where will you go?” I ask, crossing my arms as a chill runs up my spine from the cold floor. “We have to report back to our Lady, She’d want to know everything that's happened and, more importantly, if we achieved our commission.” Corpse explained with a wave of his hand. “Well, I wish you safe travels.” I say, grinning at the two assassins that had been necessary on the endeavor. “And to you as well, But, Corpse had something he wished to say to you.” Felix said, grabbing his bags from the floor as Corpse stepped towards me.   
“If you need our support again-” Corpse said, leaning closer to me before shoving a piece of paper into my hands ``Follow those directions, and say these words.” He says quietly. Backing away and following Felix down the hall. I unwrap the paper, looking down at the red tinted words with a raise brow, before crumpling the paper and placing it in my pocket, my finger brushing against the warm metal of the pendant I had acquired the night before. I step back into the room, Cara still sleeping soundly as I step back over to my bed, sitting down and pulling the pendant from my pocket, running my thumb over it. I glance back up at the clock, no longer tired. I lean back against the wall behind me with a sigh, staring at the torch beside the door as the fire flickered, gripping the pendant tightly. So much had happened in the span of two months, this was the quickest turn of events I’d ever experienced. Never had I expected myself to be sitting in an Inn room with a Mage I'd only known for a day after escaping a tragedy. I get to my feet again, walking over to the door connecting our room to Will’s, knocking quietly on the door. “Come in?” I hear Wilbur call out, I quickly shuffle into the room. Wilbur was sitting on the bed with a book in hand, Kris curled behind his head on his shoulders, This room was slightly bigger than the one Cara and I were in, a furnace/Fireplace in the corner of the room, but only one bed. “Aw, you got the good room, lucky.” I say with a small glare and a smile, Wilbur chuckling. “You’re up early.” I say, walking over to a table and pulling the chair out to sit across from him “Never went to bed. I wasn’t tired.”   
I narrow my eyes at him, shaking my head “I know you don’t need much sleep but still.” Wilbur shrugs, stretching his arms above his head. “Well, I went out after everyone went to bed.” “Where did you go?” Wilbur shrugged, Kris sliding off his shoulder and onto the floor, sitting by my feet. I lean down and pat the gryphon on the head, the creature squeaking up at me. “I needed another drink, so I went out and found one. Some bandits attacked a trader outside the town, so I killed them.” “Wow, that was blunt, was the trader okay?” Wilbur nods, a proud grin on his face. He seemed very happy with himself. “I led some guards over after, they were fine but they didn’t see me.” I nod, leaning back in the chair, holding my arms out over the furnace. “Oh!” Wilbur exclaims suddenly, sitting upright and leaning down, digging through a bag. “Here's your coat.” Wilbur said, walking over and tossing the cape over my head. I laugh, pulling my cape back on the correct way and wrapping it around myself as Wilbur flops back down on the bed. “You’re reading that book again, last time you did we got attacked.” I said, noticing the stolen book sitting at the end of the bed, having been tossed when Will got up. “Yeah, nothing I didn’t already know though.” Wilbur says, picking up the book with a sigh, tossing it onto his bag. “Felix and Corpse are gone, left a few minutes ago.” I say, crossing my legs up onto the chair. Wilbur shrugs his shoulders, “All well, hope they make it back to wherever they came from.” “You seem irritated.” I say, with narrowed eyes. Wilbur doesn’t look at me, staring down as Kris who curled up in front of the furnace.   
“Do you not like them?” Wilbur’s eyes widened, shaking his head “No! They’re pleasant people, well Felix was-” “So you don’t like Corpse.” “I never said I didn’t like Corpse! I-” I laugh at his defensiveness. Wilbur glares at me, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away “Can we talk about something else, what did the Baroness want to talk to you about?” I blink, my hand instinctively turning to the necklace in my pocket. “Well, she gave me this.” I said, holding it out to Wilbur. Will reaches out to take it from my hand but a flash of blue light strikes his hand, the brunette pulling away with a cry. “Fuck! What the hell?” I nearly dropped the necklace, running over and looking at the wound. It was a dark burn but it was healing pretty quickly already “are you okay?” Wilbur nods, the burn fading away. “What is that thing?” “It’s Maellas star, that's what the Baroness said it was.” I say, holding it up again, away from Wilbur. “Does Maella have a grudge against vampires?” Wilbur questioned, Kris clawing at his leg from the floor. “I don’t know, I know nothing about Gods and Goddesses. But she said I needed this.” “Why?” Wilbur asks with a tilt of his head. I look down at the pendant, shoving it in my pocket again. “She had a ‘vision’ apparently we were in it with some others and there was fire and smoke.” Wilbur narrows his eyes at the floor. “Do you think it’s true?” I shake my head “Not entirely no, but I’ll be careful to avoid that fate.” “‘We’ll be careful’ you mean.” Wilbur says, looking at me with a raised brow, I nod “Yeah, yeah, sorry.” I say, shaking my head, I felt like the fate of the world was on my shoulders now, with this relic in my possession.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna say this is Filler but it definitely is, Don't worry, the next chapter will be much more interesting. Also, I figured people would figure it out but no one has yet soo...
> 
> I named the Gryphon after Philza's Wife, Kristen! Which, in this story, is the SBI siblings. I had to improvise since the Gryphon is male. 

______

“Are you sure you wanna pay, we can split it?” Wilbur argues with Cara who shakes her head, the three of us sitting in the restaurant area of the Inn as the tired Woman from last night served us food. “No! I don’t have much money on hand, but the Board can pay for the carriage, no problem.” Cara explains with a small smile, stuffing her face with pancakes. “When are we leaving?” “Tonight! I have to get back to the board as quickly as possible.” Cara exclaims, placing a hand on her chest and shaking her head. “I mean, we could go now. I don’t have any stuff to pack.” I say, propping my feet up in the empty chair next to me. “O-Oh, you don’t have any last-minute things you wanna do?” Cara questioned, Kris, curled in Wilburs lap. I shake my head, “The Baron wants to speak with me before we leave, but that's all. What about you?” I ask Wilbur, tilting my head at him. The brunette looked down at the floor “I don’t have any plans either.” He said, voice a bit shaky. “I would like to leave quickly, now that I think about it.” I raise a brow, me and Cara glancing at each other as I turn my head the way Wilbur had been staring, a Guard in the corner of the room staring him down.   
As I go to speak, the guard makes his way over, looking down at us with a cough. “If you plan to leave, be careful out there. Some bandits were found. Attacked by some sort of...animal.” he trailed off at the end, Cara raising a brow as the guard averts his glare back at Wilbur who hadn’t looked back up. “Okay. Thanks for the warning.” I say quickly, hoping the guy would take the hint and leave. The guard scoffs, turning and leaving the Inn. I roll my eyes with a sigh. “That was...Strange.” Cara said, watching through the window as the guard stands with a few others, his face unseen. “Are you okay? If someone looked at me like that I’d be uncomfortable too.” Cara attempts to comfort the uncomfortable Wilbur, who nods. “I’m fine.” “Well, you can go talk to Lizzie while I take care of our carriage problem,” Cara says, changing the subject, standing and sprinting over to the bar to pay the woman for our breakfast. I nod, patting Wilbur on the back as I stand “Maybe you should stay in the room until I come back.” Wilbur rolls his eyes “I understand your concerns, but I’ll be fine. I’m an adult, I can take care of myself.” I sigh, watching as Cara excuses herself to the woman, waving to us as she leaves the Inn. “I just worry about them harassing you.” “They have no proof. Besides I did them a favor, I don’t know why they care.” I raise a brow, did he really not think they’d be worried about something slaughtering people right outside their city. “Alright. I’ll see you in a few.” I say, pushing in my chair and walking away right as the Innkeeper walks over to clean up.   
I make my way back towards the ‘castle’ unsure if that's what I should call it or not as it seems more of a lighthouse without a light at the top. The sun reflected off the glass mosaics of the tower nicely, splashing many different colors across the ground. I step up the stairs, the guard by the doors only passes me a glance as I push through the front doors, the area still lit mostly by torches as there were no windows on the ground floor. There were fewer people around than the night before, Lizzie was sitting at the table, seeming to have just got up herself. “Oh, You’re here, I’m guessing you're leaving then,” Lizzie said as I stepped up to the base of the table. “Yeah. Anything you want to share with me before I leave?” Lizzie frowns, her elf ears twitching slightly. “No, Not at the moment. I was hoping you’d stay longer, in case I had another vision. But I will take up no more of your time. I’ll write to you if anything comes up.” I nod, turning to leave the castle, how...Anticlimactic. “Oh, Y/n!” I turn around, seeing Scott running up to me with a large grin “I heard you’re leaving and I wanted to give you this. It’s a symbol of luck here.” Scott explained, dropping a large Emerald circlet in my hands “Thanks, Scott.” I say, with a grateful nod, pocketing the piece of jewelry. Scott salutes, “Come again soon, would ya.” He says with a laugh as I exit the castle. I spot Cara quickly, her bright robes standing out against the dark layering clothing everyone else around wears. It was definitely easy to tell we weren’t from here, or elves. I speed walk over to her overhearing the conversation she was having with the carriage driver “Miss, please. As far as you want to go, I’ll need more.” “That's all I have, I assure you, the board will pay for everything when we arrive.” I step towards the two, grabbing Cara’s attention “oh, Y/n, just bargaining.” she says, with a sheepish smile. “How much do you need exactly? Maybe I can help?” I ask, Ignoring Cara to face the driver “the little mage here gave me half, If you have the rest have a deal.”   
I glance down at my coin purse, or, where it would have been, I must have lost it at some point. With a sigh, I shake my head “I’ll get to it, just don’t leave town yet.” I say, grabbing Cara’s arm and walking the two of us back towards the inn. “So, we’re broke?” I question, Cara, nodding slowly, seeming embarrassed at the prospect. “It seems we have some work to do then?” Cara sighs loudly at my words, flopping down face first on one of the beds as we enter the room. I close the door lightly behind me, just as the door to Wilbur’s room bursts open, the tall brunette peaking inside “You guys are back? I got our stuff ready.” “well…” I say, narrowing my eyes at Cara who doesn’t move “We don’t have enough money to pay the carriage,” I explain, crossing my arms with a sigh. “I have some money.” “Really?!” Cara cried, getting up in the brunette’s face. Wilbur chuckles slightly, retrieving a somewhat large pouch from his pocket and shaking it, the familiar jingle of coins filling the room “dear calla, you didn’t tell me you guys were Rich” Cara exclaimed, snatching the bag from Wilbur and counting the coins in a quick glance before looking at me “I didn’t either.” I say, raising a brow at the male who rubs the back of his neck. I assume he grabbed all that money off the bandits when he...ate them. I cringe a bit at the thought despite having done the same in my other form. “I guess we can head out now,” I say, watching as Cara ties the bag up and tosses it back at Wilbur who catches it flawlessly.   



	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wifi died so I turned on my Hotspot to post this

_________________

The ride up to the Board was long and cold, The weather in the area this time of year was probably the worst but the elf carriage driver was attuned to the cold weather along with his draft horses pulling the carriage through the deep pockets of snow. I wondered to myself how Cara and Wilbur could stand to live in this snow. The Board was up on a hill above the Trading Town of Wimborne. The board’s headquarters were still in a bit of disrepair after the...Destruction magic incident, An incident that had dubbed the school dangerous in the opinions of the locals. the bridge leading over the Moohill Gorge was crumbling and probably very unsafe to go over with the weight of all of us and the heavy horses, but we somehow made it across without incident. The school itself was similar to the Schlatt’s castle, a large stone building but with more colorful windows and a large courtyard, a statue of The Goddess Calla in the middle of it, a brightly shining gem levitating in her hands. The statue was clearly old and falling apart bits and pieces missing out of her face and body, but the gem continued to shine brightly, I wonder what it’s for.

When we exited the carriage a Woman in similar robes to Cara ran over, round glasses sitting on the edge of her nose with pale skin and pitch-black hair “Cara!” The woman wrapped Cara in a tight hug, attempting to lift the woman from the ground with a bit of struggle “G-Gumi, Can’t breath!” Cara cried, the Dark haired woman, Gumi, released Cara with an apologetic smile. “When I heard what happened I was so worried, I’m glad you’re safe…” Gumi trailed off, glancing behind Cara at me and Wilbur, the taller of the two of us waving at her awkwardly. “What of the Acolytes?” Gumi questioned suddenly, Caras mood drops, the smile slipping from her face as she shakes her head. “...Oh” Gumi trailed off, her composer slipping for a moment before she collects herself, grabbing Cara’s wrist “I’ll report to The headmaster, You and your friends should get some rest,” Gumi said. Cara nods, but Wilbur stopped Gumi from walking away with a small ‘Wait!’ The woman turned back to face him, her brow raise but eyes full of sorrow “Yes?” “We actually need to speak with someone here…” Wilbur trailed off, clearly not remembering the name of the person we had come here for in the first place “Mr. Maron.” I finish for him, Kris resting in my pack, Gumi turns her attention to my her eyes widening a bit “Is that a-” “Gryphon? Yes.” Cara said, cutting off her friend. Gumi narrows her eyes a bit with a frown. “I can let you speak to Jordan but… I’m afraid You can’t take you’re Gryphon inside” Gumi explained, shaking her head. I watch as Wilbur’s face falls a bit with a slight frown “Is there anywhere he can stay while we talk?” Gumi glanced around a bit, biting her lip. “I’m...Not sure, I would suggest Ant but his history with animals is…” Gumi sighs “I think Crumb might take him, they love animals.” Gumi said, patting Cara’s back as the puffy haired woman follows another robbed student back into the castle, waving at us as she walks away. Gumi leads up around the courtyard and towards the back of the building where many penned animals and a barn are settled, the area covered in snow. 

We approach the barn when a Person, near Tubbo and Tommy’s age, burst out the front of the barn, holding the reigns of a deer-type mount I knew only as an Indrik. The person’s eyes widen, cloudy and white, similarly to Eret’s except they weren’t glowing, their hair was curly and fell just above their shoulders, “Crumb!” Gumi exclaimed, stepping over and ruffling the person’s hair. “Oh, Uh, Hi?” The person, Crumb, tilts their head with a small grin on their face. Their expression changes as they look over at us, eyes widening a bit “Oh my god, Is that A Fledgling Gryphon?! I’ve only seen Gryphons in storybooks! How’d you-” Gumi halts the child rambling by slapping a hand over their mouth with a short chuckle. “You’re in luck, They need someone to look after him for a bit, you up for it?” I watch the interaction with a smile, they’re so similar to Tubbo and Niki. Crumb nods quickly, Smiling up at me which brings a big smile to my face. I carefully set Kris on the snow, the Gryphon squeaking slightly. I glance at Wilbur to see him watching with a worried smile on his face, he’d gotten very attached very fast. Crumb crouches in front of Kris after handing the Reins from the Indrik off to Gumi. The child reaches out and lets Kris sniff the palm of their hand with a small giggle. The Gryphon was at least half the size of Crumb while they were crouching. “Hello, Friend.” Crumb says with a large smile on their face, getting to their feet “What’s his name?” “Kris,” Wilbur responds before I am able. The child giggles, reaching into their pocket before revealing two different colored wrapped lollipops. “Here, Nice to meet you.” Wilbur smiles slightly, taking the red one from the kid’s hands while I am left with a dark blue one, I glance at Gumi who just shakes her head before Gasping. “I just realized, we haven’t introduced ourselves to each other.” The blackette explains as Crumb leads Kris and the Indrik off into the warm barn they had first emerged from. “I’m Gumi, Lead advisor of the Board of Twilight.” “I’m Y/n, this is Wilbur.” Gumi nods “Well, I officially welcome you to the School of Twilight. You wanted to speak with Headmaster Maron, yes?” I nod, glancing back at the bark seeing Crumb coddling Kris with a giant smile on their face. “Alright, follow me.” Gumi leads us back around and into the Castle-like schoolbuilding, a ghost of a smile on her face. It was much much warmer inside and was much more...magical than the stone exterior, Many Abyssal sketchings in the walls and floor, a symobol remenicent to the Star of Maella eteched into the floor of the main area. “This is where we practice most magic, I- Oh sorry, You didn’t come here for a tour.” Gumi stopped her self from continuing, leading us to a double door off the the side of the arena area. “This leads the the library, Headmaster Maron is usually in here.” The ravenette said, leading Wilbur and I up a short flight of stairs and into one of biggest Libraries I’d ever seen. It seemed almost like a maze, giant bookshelves with rainbow colored covers lining every wall and courner. Gumi glanced back at us and snickered slightly, probably at the awe on both of our faces. 

Gumi leads us through a the library to a bar like seating area where a short man covered in different robes sat, glaring down at a book he was reading with a harsh glare, a bottle of somekind of foul smelling alcohal in his grip. “...Ant?” Gumi trailed off, the man glancing up at her quickly before tossing the bottle over the side of the seat he was sitting on, the glass shattering on the ground and causing a few of the other persons around to look over. “Ah, Yes, Gumi?” Gumi narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, seeming to hold herself back from saying something smart, before the younger of the two sighs. “Is Headmaster Maron here?” “You just missed him.” The man named Ant slurred a bit, huffing as he glance back down at his work “Just our luck.” Wilbur mumbled, rolling his eyes at the man. “Where did he go?” Gumi asked. Ant points upwards, most likely insinuating that the man we were looking for had wandered upstairs. “Back too his office, took a ton of books with him.” Gumi nods, frowning as what looked like a servent girl ran over with a broom to clean up the mess of glass and alchohal. “You really need to stop drinking all the time.” The ravenette says, before leading us away, Ant glaring at her back as we walk. “Soo, whats that guys deal?” I question, genuenly curious. Gumi gringes a bit at my question “Well...It’s a long story. But it ended with someone dying and now all he does is beat himself up over it.” I nod, glancing back at the library doors as a familiar looking mage shuts the door behind us “Quig…?” I trailed off, mostly to myself as the boy wanders the opposite direction, not noticing us as we accend another set of stairs. I remeber Quig vividly as the mage and Tubbo had gotten into a, well, I’d say argument but it escalated alot and ended with some brusies and black eyes for both parties, and a scolding from me too the brunette welp in the Obsidian Plaza just about a year ago. I shake myself out of my memories, catching up to a confused looking Gumi and Wilbur “Why’d you stop, see something interesting?” Gumi questioned before Wilbur could get a word out, smiling slightly. “Maybe.” I say, noticng the girl raise a brow “Just thought I saw someone I knew.” Gumi nods, brushing off my words as we come to a spilt in the stair case, one side was a long hall with many doors, ahead was another set of stairs and to the left there was a set of double doors, a sign on top of them that read “Headmasters Office”. Gumi steps up to the door, knocking lightly in somekind of rythum before the doors swing open, nearly slamming against the walls on the side. 

We enter the room, it was much different than an office was expected to be. The room was circle shaped, the roof made completely out of blue and purple stained glass and a tree was growing through the room and up into the ceiling, I noticed small, hovering lights shifitng around the room, The orbs were many different colors and had dragonfly-esk wings sticking out of them, Pixies. The doors slammed behind us and darkened the room a bit and scaring all the little balls of light into hiding. “Who is it?” A friendly voice called out from the other side of the room, footsteps sounding our direction. “Oh, Gumi” The man, Another Ravenette with dark eyes and some stuble, presumably Headmaster Maron said with a smile. “What brings you up here, and with some guests as well.” Gumi glances back at us with a small frown on her face “Yes, they wish to speak with you, but first, Cara returned...Alone.” Gumi paused correcting herself “Well, Not completely alone, she came back with these two but the Acolytes are…” Gumi trailed off and Headmaster Maron places a hand on the short girls shoulder “I understand Gumi, You are dismissed.” The ravenette nods her head, glancing at us one last time before exiting the office, leaving me and Wilbur with the Headmaster of the School. “And you two are…” “Oh, I’m Y/n.” “Wilbur.” The headmaster nods, Shaking mine and Wilbur hand tightly. “Pleasure too meet you two, now, what is it we need to speak about?” Headmaster Maron asked, leading us around the tree. I looked at it closely for a moment, it;s bark was white and it had soft Pink leaves growing on it, Similar to some of the Native fauna of Widespire. how it survived in this weather is beyond me but this is a school of Magic, anything is possible. Headmaster Maron seats himself back at his desk, this area of the office messy with crumbled papers and strewn about books all around him, He must have been studying something. I take a glance at one of the closed books on the table to catch a title, but the cover was blank. “Well, Were looking for a Priest.” Wilbur says, looking at me from the courner of his eye, I had noticed that through many of the social interactions we’ve had he’s becoem much more awkward around others. I guess a thousand years in a cave will do that too you. “Oh, you two getting married?” “What, No-” “An abyssal Priest.” I cut off Wilbur before he can start rambling and Headmaster Maron’s eyes widen at my words “Oh...I see.” The older man trails off Narrowing his eyes and looking us up and down. “For?” I look at Wilbur, motioning for him to explain. “Well, We need to get to another dimension. Hixas” Headmaster Maron was taken ababck for a moment, blinking slightly before shaking his head, Wilbur took that as a sign to continue “I think my father might be there and there some...bad people after him.” Wilbur finished, passing the Headmaster what was left of the tattered puzzle note. Headmaster Maron frowns, looking down at the paper, before back up a Wilbur. “I...I’m afraid I can-” “Listen.” I cut off the older man, stepping in front of Wilbur. “Theres a bunch of Vampires trying to do something really bad and this Priest is probably the only lead we have right now to stop them.” The headmasters eyes widen once again, falling slack jawed “They already have something called a Staff of Madja and they’re after that Scroll. We need the Abyssal priest to Read it so we know what they are planning” I explain, pointing to the Abyssal scroll tied to Wilburs pack. “You mean, That’s an Abyssal Scroll?” Headmaster Maron says, his eyes falling on the scroll. “Uh, Yes.” Headmaster Maron gets up, asking to take the Scroll which Wilbur hands over hesitently. Maron examines the scroll without opening it, his face in awe. “Yes, this is a genuine Abyssal scroll...The scroll of Calla.” Maron muttered, more so to himself than to me and Wil, but the older man turned to face us “I think I understand the direness of this situation.” He finsihes, handing the scroll back to Wilbur. “You’re in luck, an Abyssal priest was just here only days ago, last I heard he was heading to Thermia, you might be able to catch his carriage before he make it there an dissapears in the sea of people.” Maron said, writing something down on a piece of paper. “Give him this, he’ll know I sent you. Turst me, he wouldn’t talk to you if you didn’t.” “Okay.” I speak, taking the note from Maron and shoving it in my pocket. 

“So, this Priest, is there anything you can tell us about him, so we know who were looking for?” Wilbur questions. Maron bites his lip for a moment “Well, he’s old. His name is Pete but he’s hard to miss, trust me.” Wilbur nods, chuckling a bit at the Headmaster description of the priest “Thank you, Mr. Maron.” I said, The man sets back at his desk with a nod “It’s no problem, at least someone still cares what goes on out there.” The man says with a laugh “You two should at least spend the night, I imagine the journey here wasn’t pleasent.” I nod another person dressed in Robes stepping in. “Oh, am I interupting?” “No, no. We were just leaving.” Wilbur says, stepping to the side as the new woman steps towards Headmaster Marons desk with papers in her arms. “Oh, Hey, Just ask Gumi for a room, explore if you want!” Maron calls out right before the magical doors close behind us. “Well, that was, kinda easy.” I blurt, shrugging my shoulder and Whincing at the poping sound they make. “Yeah, I guess we just have to find the Preist now, huh?” I nod, the two of us decending the stair back into the library, in search of somekind of familiar face. “I wonder if Cara’s okay?” I say, raiseing a brow as we enter the now empty Library, the room still lit and vibrent as it had been minutes ago. “I hope so…” Wilbur trails off behind me “It’s not you’re fault, I know you think it is, why you do I don’t know but It really isn’t.” Wilbur shakes his head “I just, I-I feel like they attacked because I was there. They’re after me.” “Maybe they are, but they had no Idea you were In Nara-line. It was just a conisidence and It probably would have happened if we were there or not.” Wilbur averts his gaze towards the ground for a moment. “I’ve only known you for a few weeks but It feels like we’ve been friends for awhile.” The brunette says, leaning against the libraries unusual bar. “That means we have good chemestry.” “...What?” I roll my eyes “Nevermind, we have to find Gumi right?” Wilbur nods, “Yeah...I want to stay here for a bit. Think about somethings, haven’t had much time to do that.” I feel my face fall at his words. “Alright, But don’t wander off anywhere, I want to be able to find you after.” “I was hoping you’d stay too.” My eyes widen a bit, watching as Wilbur steps over to a bookshelf and looks over it “Why?” “I don’t wanna be alone, with strangers I mean, what if someone else walks in?” I cross my arms but before I can speak a door on the other side of the Library swings open. “Oh, there you guys are.” Gumi says, stepping towards us with a small smile “Headmaster Maron let me know you guys were spending the night, The rooms are set up and I was told to lead you too them.” “Uh, Can I take some books?” Wilbur asks, pulling a yellow covered book off the shelf. “Of course, just follow me this way.” Gumi says, leading us back to the stairs from Marons Office.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nice Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been focusing on the Werewolfness of Y/n so I did in this one. Conflict! A little short but it's very fluffy towards the end. 

Gumi had led us to the room and left before we could get any words out about it. It was a nice room, the floors were bright white tiles and the walls were a pale blue color, light of different colors flooding into the room through the stained glass windows. There was a desk and a wardrobe in the back area of the room and an unstocked bookshelf near the door. There was a dark blue loveseat in the room and then a large, purple and blue covered bed, only one bed. That was the problem. It had only just occurred to me that most everyone here had assumed me and Will were some kind of couple, including the Headmaster, so it wasn’t too surprising they shoved up in a room with only one bed. I wasn’t really siked out by it, there was a couch in the room that could be slept on, but the look on Wilbur’s face when I offered nearly made me laugh. Wilbur stepped towards the middle of the room and down a short set of stairs with a pretty royal blue rug in the middle with a desk and firelamp sitting on it, unlit. Wilbur dropped the pile of books he stole from the library down on the desk as I walked over to the bed, running my hand down on the fluffy blue blanket. It was really soft. This was a nice room, probably the nicest I’ve ever stayed in. “Oh!” I turn my head at Wilbur’s voice, glancing over to where he had last been standing to see him gone, the brunette having wandered over to one of the few doors in the room. “What is it?” I call out, Wilbur poking his head back into the room with a small smile. “This is a really nice bathroom, sorry.” “Is it?” I question, walking over and looking into the room. The room was mostly white, accents of blue here and there with a bathtub and blue towels. “Oh, are you gonna use the bath?” 

“...Yeah, but you can go first.” Wilbur says, I chuckle as he walks out of the room and back into the bedroom. “Are you sure?” I call out to him. I really would like a bath, back in Thawnguard Cara used all the water and I wasn’t about to go out in the middle of the night to get more and wait for it to warm. “Yes, I can wait.” I hear Wilbur call back. I step back over to the door, shutting it and locking it behind me, I trust him but.. Just in case. I get the water ready and look around the rest of the bathroom, leaning over to looking into the cabinets for soap of something similar. The room was already pretty empty and the bathroom was no exception. This was probably an empty dorm room. I decided to forget about the soap and just jump in, hoping the water would be enough to get rid of the grim that had accumulated over my skin, maybe I could find some new clothes after so I won’t have to sleep in my dirty stuff as well. The water ended up being Lukewarm, I didn’t leave it long enough but at least It wasn’t freezing cold like the outside. I rinsed myself off a bit before wiping at my face a bit, a large pain shooting through my head. I bring a hand up to my head, rubbing the area for a moment to try and get rid of the ache. “What t-” I cut myself off, leaning forewards and clutching my stomach, When was the last time I ate something? Early yesterday morning? With a small sigh I grab a towel and jump out, grabbing another to dry my hair before releasing the now dirty water from the silver tub. I pause by the mirror, my eyes widening before another blast of pain hits the side of my head, right. “Shit…” I trail off, glaring at my own reflection as my previously E/c eyes had turned a glowy F/c color, when was the last time I ate as a wolf? The pain in my head increased at my thoughts, an urge to kill growing in my stomach, not right now, Not here. I lean down, bonking my head agains the counter with a shaky sigh. I take a moment to breathe, forcing down the animal instincts at the moment. I glanced back at my reflection, huffing slightly as they faded back into their normal color. Sometimes being a werewolf is fun, sometimes, like now, it fucking sucks. I redress myself, stepping back into the main room where Wilbur was sitting on the couch staring out the window behind it with his glasses on, a book in his lap. “You can use it now,” I announce, Wilbur turning his head towards me quickly. “Oh, thank you.” The brunette says, pulling off his glasses and tossing them along with the book he was holding onto the desk. 

Wilbur disappears from my view and I hear the door close, I take that moment to flop down on the fluffy bed with a sigh. My headache worsened at the sudden movement, a wince falling past my lips. I turn my head, pressing my face into the blankets with a sigh, clenching my eyes shut to escape from the light as my stomach growls again. I should probably find something to eat but the Migrain was really causing me problems. Back in Thermia at TEN’s base, we’d always have a time and a place where we’d run and hunt together, it wasn’t like we had a choice either, you have to transform eventually and if you hold back for too long you’ll lose it. Kind of like with Vampires and their eating habits. I roll onto my back, curling up on one side and letting out a sigh. It was quiet, the only sound I could hear was the crickets starting to chirp outside, The sun had just gone down, maybe someone would bring us food? Or maybe there's a canteen or something I can get food from, the library had a bar. I blink my eyes open, focusing on the grey wall across from me. The thought of running through the grass as fast as I could after a rabbit or a deer with the other members of TEN by my side. I had just seen them only about 2 weeks ago but I missed them greatly. Minx and Eret had taken me in when I had first caught Lycanthropy, They helped me through the..painful transformation process. I could still remember the cracking of my own bones and the searing pain that it left. It only hurts like that the first few times though, then you get used to it, but it always hurts when fangs grow back in every time. 

“Are you alright?” The familiar sound of Wilbur’s voice causes me to snap my eyes open, The brunette standing on the other side of the bed with a worried expression. “I’m fine...Just..tired.” I trail off, Wilbur narrowing his eyes. “You sure..your eyes are glowing again-” “Again?” I say, confused for a moment before I clasp my hands over my eyes. “Yeah, they looked like that when we first met, remember?” Wilbur explained, taking a seat on the bed next to me. “I have a headache.” I trail off, hoping he’d take that and leave it alone. I cringe as my stomach growls at that moment as well, Wilbur chuckles. “I can go get you something.” I shake my head, removing my hand from over my face with a sigh. “Well, you can’t do it.” “I can, I can hide my eyes long enough to find the cafeteria or whatever.” Wilbur frowns, leaning over and placing a hand on my forehead. “Are you sure you’re not sick, you’re very warm. That headache could mean something more.” I blink, unsure of how to respond. “I’ll go get you some food and maybe some medicine.” Wilbur finished, getting to his feet. “No wait-” “It’s fine, I want to.” Wilbur said, wrapping his discarded coat back around his shoulders. “I’ll be right back” He says, leaving the room and me in silence. I really would have preferred he stayed, talking kind of dulled the pain in my head momentarily. Headaches were normal, among other things, when you haven’t hunted in a while. I’d probably have to turn on the road tomorrow, I just don’t want to do it near any people just In case, I really don’t wanna hurt anyone. I closed my eyes again, ignoring the migraine as best I could. 

______

I blink away as the sound of humming reaches my ears. I stay still, listening to my companion shuffle around the room, singing softly in another language. A sweet smell reaches my nose and I push myself up just as Wilbur tosses his coat back onto the couch, he must have just come back. “Are you feeling better?” I turn my head to look at him, seeing him holding out a mug towards me, a plate with something on it set on the table beside the bed. “A little, what is that?” I turn the rest of my body to face him, taking the warm mug from his hands. “Tea, the man at the stand said it would help you head.” Wilbur said, placing his palm on my forehead again, a frown forming on his features. “You're still really warm, I think the cold might be catching up with you.” I chuckle a bit, knowing that it’s the opposite of what he’s thinking. Getting babied is nice though. “I didn’t know what you liked so I just took what Cara suggested.” Wilbur explained, motioning towards the food on the side table. “You saw Cara?” “Yeah, she was leaving when I walked in, I told her you weren’t feeling well.” a small smile grows on my face as I take a sip of the tea, it tasted like mint and honey. Wilbur walks towards the desk, picking up his glasses and placing them back on before grabbing the book he had abandoned earlier. 

I grab the plate as my stomach growls again, hoping food might tame the wolfside till tomorrow. There was a little bread roll, what looked like mashed potatoes and some kind of overcooked meat, not the best but whatever. It was food. Wilbur comes back over and sits down next to me, propping his book back open and leaning against the bedframe with a quizzical expression. “What are you reading?” I question, taking another sip of the tea. “Nothing interesting.” Wilbur says, sighing down at the book before closing it, I turn back to the food, eating it in a more feral way than I was hoping I would. I felt like I was starving to death. “Um…” I hear Wilbur trail off. My face turns read and I set the now empty plate off to the side. “S-sorry.” I mutter, running a hand through my now messy hair. “It’s fine...you probably should have gotten something sooner. I can go get some more if you're still hungry.” “No, I’m fine.” I say, my face darkening again. Wilbur sighs, averting his gaze towards the stained glass window. “You know, we don’t really know much about each other.” WIlbur says, I raise a brow, laying back down but leaning slightly on the frame of the bed, taking another sip of tea. “What do you mean?” I question, coughing a bit at the sound of my voice. Wilbur turns his head to look at me, an awkward smile growing on his face. “Well, what’s your favorite color?” Oh, that's what he means. “Uh, F/c.” Wilbur nods, “Mine is yellow, I bet you could tell.” Wilbur says, motioning to his sweater/shirt that was a honey yellow color. “F/c’s is a nice color though, ask me a question now.” Wilbur commands lightly. I roll my eyes, tracing my mind for a normal question. “Hm… Do you have a favorite sweet? Mine are cinnamon rolls.” Wilbur chuckles, “I don’t think I have a favorite, I haven’t tried that many. I’d like to try a cinnamon roll with you sometime.” “You mean you’ve never had one?” Wilbur shakes his head, “We didn’t eat human food much. It doesn’t really do anything” the brunette says, shaking his head. “That...sucks.” I finish, not sure how to respond. “What’s your favorite flower?” Wilbur questions after a few moments of silence. “Oh, I don’t know, I like F/f’s but I also think Cornflowers are pretty.” Wilbur nods at my words, a ghost of a smile hinting at his face. “I really like Dahlia’s, the ones that grew around the castle were Red.” “Oh, I’ve seen pink and yellow ones around Thermia.” Wilbur sighs, “I haven’t seen many flowers, The Dahlia’s only grew in when it was warm enough in the summer, Mom-...” Wilbur cuts himself off, letting out a shaky sigh, turning away from me. I frown, finishing the tea in my mug and setting it off to the side. “Are you alright, Will?” I question, laying my head on his shoulder. Wilbur stays silent, before nodding his head. “I-I just…” My frown deepens as a small sniffle leaves the brunette. I lean back up, before wrapping my arms around his torso and pulling him into a hug. Wilbur hugs back, tighter than I had expected, before burying his face in my shoulder/hair. “I think we should leave Kris here.” Wilbur says, quietly. “Why?” I ask, tilting my head up slightly to try and see his face. “He’s safe here...what were doing...I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if something happened because I was selfish.” “You're not selfish Wilbur.” His grip around me tightens and the room falls silent again, a more comfortable silence than before. 


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter pog.

I don’t remember falling asleep the night before but I awoke the next morning alone, blue light shining in through the stained glass into my eyes. I rolled over, placing a pillow over my head to escape the light continuing to pour into the room. The migraine had developed to a low dull headache, but it was still annoying. After a few minutes of laying there in an attempt to fall back asleep, I noticed the lack of a certain presence in the room. I tossed the pillow to the side, glancing around the room but my eyes land on a white folded piece of paper on the table next to the bed. I grab it, reading the message before letting out a sigh and tossing the paper. I get to my feet, taming my hair with my hands before grabbing my bag and the rest of my items, Wilbur having already taken most everything. I rush down the stairs towards the Main area, being careful not to tiredly stubble and end up falling down the stairs. I reach the library, the area much more lively than it had been the night before. I pushed my way through many of the people towards the door to the arena Gumi had mentioned when a voice rang through my ears. “Hey! I know you!” I glance over my shoulder, connecting eyes with the same brunette Mage I had seen earlier, Quig. My eyes widen for a moment as the teen shuffles his way towards me. I debate my options for a moment, not really wanting to talk to someone I had nearly put in jail only about a year ago when a hand lands on my shoulder. “Hey, Me and Wilbur are over here.” the sound of Cara’s voice caused me to turn my head, connecting my eyes with her own. The curly-haired woman grabs my arm and the two of us push through the crowd, hopefully away from the boy. Cara leads me through several doors before we reach a small, outdoor area that seemed to be on the edge of the mountain, railings covering the sides with several benches and tables scattered around. I glance behind me as the large glass doors we had gone through close behind me, no sign of Quig. the only other people outside were what looked like two students reading next to each other, some food sitting in front of them that they seemed to be ignoring. Cara leads me to the other side of the deck area where Wilbur was leaning against the rails, looking down the side of the mountain. Cara takes a seat, her eyes on me as I do the same. “I grabbed you this, I figured it’s better than just that cape.” The brunette says, passing me a beige coat with white fluff surrounding the hood and the inside. “Oh, thank you,” I say, Wilbur turning his attention from the view towards the two of us. “I tried to give one to Wilbur, but he wouldn’t take it,” Cara says, slyly glaring at the taller male who chuckles. I fold the coat in my lap, before a plate is shoved in my face. “Here, We already ate.” Wilbur says, sitting back down at the table. I pull the plate closer to me, it wasn’t much of interest, just some fruit and what looked like oatmeal. “Gumi said you guys are leaving today, I think she went to get some horses, per Jordans request.” My eyes widened a bit at the brunette's words, Wilbur’s doing the same. “He’s just giving us horses?” I question, watching as Cara nods her head, a look of confusion gracing her features. “Yeah, he never usually does that for travellers, you guys must be special huh? What exactly are you guys doing anyway?” Cara asked, raising a brow. I glance at Wilbur only to see him doing the same to me. “well...It’s complicated…” I trail off, taking a bite out of one of the apple slices. Cara eyes the two of use, before a sigh leaves her mouth before she gets to her feet. “Well, whatever you guys are doing, I wish you well.” The woman says with a smile, before she leans down, wrapping me in a hug for a few seconds then pulling away. “Thank you Cara.” Wilbur says, nodding at the brunette. Cara gives one last wave, before entering the school once again.

“So…” I trail off, tapping my foot against the ground lightly. “Have you made up your mind?” I question after a short moment of silence. Wilbur’s face falls at my words. “I do think it’s better to leave him here…” The tall vampire trails off, running a hand through his hair with a loud sigh. “It’s your gryphon, If you think this is what you wanna do then do it.” “No, this is a joint partnership, he’s your child as well.” Wilbur argues, shaking his head at me. I snicker at his words. “I agree with you then.” I speak, pushing my now empty plate to the side. “I’m sure he’d be much happier in one place as well.” I finish, getting to my feet with and stretching. I watch Wilbur’s expression change a few times, before landing on a somber expression. “Did I ever tell you why I chose Kristen?” He says, his gaze focused on the granite top of the table. I raise a brow, leaning slightly against the table. “No…” I trail off, unsure of where the conversation is going. “That was my mothers name, I- I don’t know why I picked that but-” Wilbur cuts himself off, before looking up at me. “What’s happened to your parents, Y/n?” My eyes widen at the question. I hadn’t thought about them in awhile, Only the gods know if they’re still alive or not. “I-I don’t know, honestly. I used to live on a farm and when I transformed...I haven’t seen them in years.” I speak, shaking my head, How did this conversation turn so sad so fast? “You haven’t gone searching for them?” Wilbur questions. I clench my teeth, unsure of what to say. My parents hadn’t been the most caring people on the planet, if you get what I’m saying. I decide not to respond, grabbing the plate and turning towards the glass door. “We should get a move on.” I say, hearing the brunette grab his own items to follow behind me. I return the plate to the man sitting by the stand, Wilbur catching up as I do so. “Hey...I didn’t mean to upset you.” Wilbur says as the two of us exit the school. “It’s fine.” I say quickly, hoping he’d let it go instead of asking questions. Wilbur opens his mouth to speak, but luckily for me, He is interrupted by a familiar high pitched voice. “Ah, There you two are, I’m guessing you're ready to go.” Gumi says, appearing dressed in much warmer clothing than the day before. “Follow me, I’ll take you too Crumb-” “Actually, we were wondering if we could leave Kris here” Wilbur says as another student walks over with two heavily coated horses. It must be really cold today. Gumi looks slightly surprised at Wilbur's words. “Really? Are you sure?” The ravenette questions, her eyes wide. “Uh..is that okay?” Wilbur says, “Yes, of course! Y-you don’t mind if we study him right? Not like Dissections but just his habits and stuff!” Gumi is quick to correct herself as Wilbur’s face falls into panic at her words. “We could find out much more about how to pacify Gryphons with the research.” Gumi continues to explain. The student with the horses finally reaches us, passing me the reigns of both the horses, I reach up and lightly pet the white horses snout. “Yeah...That's fine.” Wilbur says after a long moment of silence. Gumi and Wilbur continue to talk as I pile our items into the saddle bags of the horses. I grab the coat Cara had given to me, pulling it on quickly as the cold was starting to catch up with me. “This is Ghost!” a small voice echoes in my ears, I turn my attention to the side, spying a familiar teen standing on the other side of the White horse, petting the mares mane. “And the other horse?” I question, watching as Crumb leans over to pet the dark brown and black spotted stallion. “This is Minotar, we call him that because he’s really strong. He’s a Clydesdale” Crumb explains, a bright smile on their face. “That's a lovely name.” Wilbur says, turning his attention to the two of us, Gumi doing the same. “And why do you call this horse Ghost?” I question, petting the snout of the pure white mare again. “I call her Ghost because she’s white and really really fast! She’s a arabian, I think.” “you really like animals, huh?” Wilbur asks, walking over to grab the regions of Minotar, ruffling the teens multicolored hair. “I do, I learned everything from Ant!” Crumb says, Gumi moving to stand behind them, laying her hands on their shoulders. “Crumb, you get to take care of Kris for a while, are you up for it?” The ravenette asks the teen. A smile fall on my face as a Crumbs expression turns to one of pure Excitement. “Really? Really?” the teen questions, first to Gumi before their head spins towards the two of us. Wilbur nods, a smile of his own appearing as he hops on the back of the draft horse. “Oh Wow, I’ll take really good care of him! I promise!” Crumb explains, jumping on her feet before turning to Gumi with the biggest smile I’d ever seen. “I know you will.” Wilbur says as the teen runs off back towards the barn. “I wish you well on your journeys.” Gumi says, giving us a small wave before turning back to the school.

I jump up onto Ghost, looking at Wilbur. “Alright, let’s see if we can catch up to that Priest.” I say, taking the lead as we ride down the road towards Thermia.

_________

After only a couple of hours of riding, I felt my previous migrain grow back in, Wincing as a sharp pain echoed through my head. “Are you alright?” Wilbur questions, his voice only making the pain worse. “Yeah..the headaches back, that's all.” I say, slowing down Ghost a bit. “Should we stop for now, it gets dark in a few hours anyway.” I shake my head, averting my gaze towards the sky as the sun is just barely touching the horizon, that must be why it’s gotten worse. “No, That probably won’t help anyway.” Wilbur rides up next to me, worry clear in his eyes, but his expression remains neutral. “Shouldn’t you be more worried?” The brunette questions. “It’s perfectly normal to have headaches Wilbur.” Wilbur scoffs, “Yeah, but they usually don’t stick around for days. Are you sure you aren’t sick or something?” “I’m perfectly-” I cut myself off, eyes widening as I pull my horse to a stop, Wilbur doing the same. Ahead of us, on the trail, is a sight of carnage. A cart with the sigil of the School of Twilight had been destroyed, bodies of the persons that had once been patrons on the cart scattered across the snow, tinting the velvety snow red. “Fuck…” I trail off, Wilbur jumping off his horse and rushing towards the massacre. “Do you think this was the cart we were after?” I call out, jumping off Ghost and walking over the disaster, the smell of blood reaching my nose. “I hope not…” I hear Wilbur say, the brunette digging through the cargo of the cart. A different scent hits my nose as I step over a different body, wearing a familiar outfit. “Wilbur! Come here!” I call out, kneeling by the body and pulling the helmet off of the person's head, the sun immediately turning the rest of it to ash. “So this was his doing.” Wilbur says, now standing over me, glaring down at the remains of the vampire. I dig through the vampires pockets, hoping to find some form of information. “I didn’t see anyone matching the Priests description, maybe they took him.” Wilbur says as I pull a small, crumpled piece of paper from the pocket of the corpse. “They probably thought the same as us.” I speak, unfolding the note as a grin appears on my face, “Here we go, Loneshield Haven is where they are staying.” I say, getting to my feet and passing the note to Wilbur. The brunette looks it over as I rush back to the horses, ripping my map from one of the saddle bags. “That's not far from here, the bloods fresh, this had to have just happened.” I explain, chuckling at Wilbur’s expression as he walks back towards me. “So, this is turning into a rescue Mission?” Wilbur questions, shoving the ruined piece of paper in his pocket. “Yep, I’ve done stuff like this before, it’s fun.” I nearly laugh as Wilbur’s expression changes to disbelief “Yeah...Fun, you’re insane.” I ignore his words, hoping back onto Ghost as Wilbur does the same with his own horse. “This way!” I cheer, galloping the direction of the hideout.

______________

The two of us ditched the horses before going off the trail, we stopped just shy of the hideout before Wilbur turned to me. “Do we have a plan?” the curly-haired Brunette questions. “Well, we don’t know if he’s here or not...but it’s probably better for Thermia to get them out of here.” I say, not exactly answering his question. “So that's a no? Great.” I roll my eyes at his tone, rubbing my temples a bit to fade the ever growing headache. “Do you have a better weapon?” I question, eyeing the brunette dagger. “I have magic-” “So do they.” Wilbur smirks “but I’m better.” I narrow my eyes at him, before peaking over the bushes we were hiding behind at the hideout. It was more of a cave than anything, a lone vampire sitting outside with a longsword. “There might not be that many.” I say, leaning back down next to Wilbur who now had a worried expression on his face “If we do this, do you think he’ll come after us?” I bite my lip at his question, the both of us already knowing the answer. “It was only a matter of time.” I state, readying my bow to shoot the vampire silently. I take aim, waiting a few moments as the vampire shifts before taking the shot, hitting the woman through the head, a small grin gracing my features as the woman falls to the ground, the sun would take care of her body when it rose again. “C’mon.” I whisper yell, the two of us sprinting towards the entrance. I stick my head in, listening for any sign of another presence. It was silent, the only thing lighting the entrance was a lone standing torch. I glance behind me at Wilbur before taking a few steps into the cramped hallway type cave. “Be careful and quiet” I explain, crouching down as we traverse the dim area. The cave was mostly empty, but the two of us paused as Voices reached our ears. “You go around that way, we’ll ambush them.” Wilbur says, pointing down the left side of the cave. I nod, a bit unsure with the idea. I put away my bow, pressing my back to the wall as we enter a much more open area, a few other vampires sitting around the middle of the dull room, laughing loudly about something. I notice Wilbur on the other side, near a few wooden type cages. I clench my teeth, another pang of pain blasting through my head. I turn back to Wilbur, who now has a large smile on his face, They must have the priest in there! I keep my eyes on Wilbur, watching the vampires in the room to make sure they don’t notice him as he shuffles to face the front of the cage, attempting to pick the lock. The room wasn’t too big, so if he wasn’t careful, he’d give himself away. How were we going to get the obviously injured man out of here without being noticed anyway, there was no avoiding conflict but I suppose it’d be better than rushing in swords swinging. “Ahem.” a voice I don’t recognize fills my ears, causing the laughter nearby to stop. My heart drops as I glance upwards, watching as Wilbur drops his arms with a small sigh, before turning to look at the vampire that was standing behind him. “Shit,” I mutter, Panic filling my veins as the vampire grabs Wilbur’s arm before dragging him to his feet. “Your one of us, what the fuck are you doing?” The gravelly-voiced Vamp questions, his grip on Wilbur’s arm tightening. I reach over to grab my sword, unsure of what to do. Another, stronger pain hits my head and I somehow manage to keep quiet as I feel my fangs starting to force themselves out of my gums. My eyes widen momentarily and I watch my nails darken, starting to get longer before my mind goes blank.


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key - 
> 
> f/c - Fur color
> 
> s/f/c - Secondary fur Color - it's supposed to be slightly lighter/darker than the normal color but do what you want I guess. 
> 
> For the accents on the fur, it was inspired by LOZ: Twilight Princess Wolf Link's accents, I'll put in a picture.

‘Well, this could have gone better’ was the main thought in Wilbur’s head as he proceeded to have a staredown with man opposite of him, whose grip had shifted from his arm to his throat, pressing his back against the steel cage housing the somehow uninjured Priest. “Gonna speak, or should we just kill you?” The vampire questions, humor in his tone. Wilbur doesn’t respond, darkening his glare towards the man. The vampire chuckles, glancing at a few of the others crowding around. Wilbur averts his eyes momentarily, gazing over the area where he had last seen his companion was now empty, He had figured with how quick they usually react that they had made a move already but as the ravenette vampire before him tightens his grip, panic starts to grow in the brunettes brain. Y/n didn’t run away, did they? They didn’t leave him, did they? “You know you shouldn’t play with your food, right?” The mocking voice of the priest rings out behind him, The vampire’s smile slipping off his face into a snarl “Oh, shut the fuck up old man.” the ravenette sneers, kicking the side of the cage causing the rusting material to shake violently. The vampire turns his gaze back to Wilbur, the malicious grin returning to his features. “Well, how should we go about this?” The man questions towards the other behind him. A couple of lesser vamps speaking up with suggestions that don’t register in Wilburs mind. ‘They’re gonna kill me, What about Tommy? Techno? I still haven’t found Phil...Where's Y/n?!’ Wilbur feels his breathing turn rigid as he swings his arm quickly, nailing the unprepared vampire in the face, hard, causing the man to stumble back a bit. A vampire behind the man moves to attack but is stopped when the vamp raises his arm, getting back to his full height as Wilbur rubs his probably bruised neck. If he was about to die, he’d at least go fighting. The ravenette vampire chuckles, shaking his head. The man opens his mouth to speak but one of the women in the back of the crowd lets out a yell “WOLF-” The crowd parts quickly, the ravenette spinning around quickly with wide eyes. The woman had been knocked to the ground, a biting into her neck was a f/c, direwolf. It raised its head, e/c eyes locking on the ravenette as the man drew his sword. The ravenette charges at, what Wilbur can only assume to be, Y/n swinging his sword. The wolf jumps backwards, circling around the ravenette as the two have a stare down. The ravenette nods at a vampire standing behind them, the red-head shooting an arrow at the wolf that lets out a whine, snapping their jaws as they quickly run at the ravenette, aiming towards his legs and successfully knocking the man off his feet. Y/n turns back to the man, jumping back onto him before he can get up and quickly aiming for his throat with a bite, ripping his throat out. Wilbur turns back to the priest in the cage, grabbing a rock off the ground and smashing the lock, destroying it in seconds. “Good, this is great” The priest says, sarcastically as Wilbur grabs his arm, dragging him towards the exit. “Go to the horse, there just down the road” The priest gives Wilbur an incredulous look “You’re gonna stay here, after that?” The white haired man narrows his eyes at Wilbur, before back into the cave “They wanted to kill you-” “not them, the wolf is my friend” The priest rolls his eyes “the werewolf, right. You must not know much but- when they're like that, they are not your friend.” The priest says quickly. Wilbur glares, but a loud whimper causes the brunette to turn back towards the cave, the priest quickly grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the road. “I’m sure you’re bud-” The priest is cut off as a howl leaves the cave, echoing through the area as the animal in question steps out of the cave and into the low light of the standing torch. The priest freezes, but Y/n doesn’t notice them, turning and running towards the forest with a few barks that echo through the trees. “Can we move on now?” Wilbur glares at the priest, who raises his arms in defence. With a small, exasperated sigh, Wilbur leads the man back down the road. “By the way, my name is Pete-not father or anything like that, just Pete.” The priest clarifies, Wilbur nodding his head “Wilbur, and the werewolf was Y/n-” “I know.” The brunette raises a brow, eyeing the priest for a moment before a laugh leaves the man's mouth. “Oh, yeah. I know all about you two, Saw this coming for months now” Wilbur pauses in his steps, watching Pete speed up as Ghost and Minotaur come into view. “W-what? How?!” Wilbur demands, Pete chuckling slightly “I’m an Abyssal Priest, I am in tune with the gods. I have visions.” the man says in a matter of fact tone “I knew I was gonna get kidnapped and saved by some monsters- No offence” Pete says as a look of anger crosses Wilbur’s face. Pete hops up onto Mintour, petting the horse's mane “So, where are we headed, Wilbur Soot?” The priest questions with a large smile. The brunette turns his gaze back towards the forest ‘I don’t wanna leave them out here…’. Wilbur jumps onto the white horse “We’ll make a camp nearby, Y/n has the map...so I don’t know if there are any towns nearby.” Wilbur explains, ignoring the sigh that leaves the priests mouth. “Alright then, whatever you say” 

The two ride a bit away from the cave, hopefully far enough to keep any stragglers from the cave finding them. The priest wasn’t much help, Wilbur having to set up the small tent Y/n carried with them up in a small clearing for the man to sleep in. Wilbur sat near a fire, staring into it with a frown. On their short journey, the snow had started to fall again. The brunette couldn’t really remember what month it was or the amount of time He had been travelling with Y/n, only that it had to have been at least a few weeks. For a minute in that cave, he was worried they had abandoned him completely. Wilbur brings his knees up to his chest, glaring into the blazing fire as his mind goes over the past few weeks. The brunette had his thoughts caught up in the past more than in the present, Although, he had lots to reminisce about after being trapped for about a thousand years and seeing the differences time had brought, including all the new towns and cities - Y/n had mentioned a Queen as well, Last Wilbur had heard there wasn’t enough civilization around to have a church, but Y/n had also mentioned some other things, maybe he should start asking questions. Wilbur shakes his head, dropping his head on his knees with a loud sigh. The wind around the field picks up slightly, blowing little flecks of snowflakes in the brown eyed man's vision, flipping the orange fire around as well. The trees shake for a moment, leaves falling down over the brunette, who shoves a few off limply. The trees shuffle again, Wilbur turning his gaze the direction, unsure if it was an animal or more of his own kin. The brunette raises his head, locking eyes with e/c colored ones a small gasp leaving his lips as his now furry companion steps out from the trees. Wilbur freezes, watching as Y/n idly sniffs around the air before walking closer to the fire, the horses stepping back, clearly agitated at the sight of the wolf. Y/n swishes their tail, before sitting across from Wilbur, the wolf tilting their head. “...H-Hello, Y/n.” Wilbur says quietly, confirming his thoughts as the f/c animal’s head perks at their sound of its name, tail flopping against the snow. They were a lot larger than the average direwolf, probably half the size of a horse, Y/n’s coat was a f/c a symbol in the shape of the sun in the middle of their forehead along with their underside a s/f/c. Y/n gets back to all four of their paws, before quickly rushing around the fire towards Wilbur with a small whine, tail wagging rapidly. Wilbur raises his hand as the wolf shoves their nose in his face, sniffing for a moment before their ears flatten against their head and they jump on him, knocking the seated man over with a small cry. The wolf licks his face, the brunette pushing them off of him with a small laugh, Y/n shifting on their paws in excitement. Wilbur cringed a bit, noticing the severe amounts of dark red blood staining their snout before bringing a hand up to wipe his face, frowning as he spies the red substance on his hand after “Did you really just lick a bunch of blood on my face?” Wilbur questions, smiling as Y/n tilts their head in confusion, tail still wagging aggressively. Wilbur reaches out and pets their head, the wolf pressing their head into his hand before moving to curl up on top of the man’s legs. The brunette sighs, petting the wolf’s fur as his eyes glaze over the tent hiding the arrogant priest. “I had a feeling he was full of shit.” the man mutters, more to himself as Y/n just looks up at him with abnormally naive eyes, the thought sending a snicker from the man’s mouth as he moves his hand to scratch behind the fluffy animal’s ears. 

__________________

Wilbur blinks away as voices reach his ears, the brunette jolting up quickly. “Ah, the beauty is finally awake!” The priest says with a chuckle before gesturing to the side, revealing Y/n glaring up at him, a thick blanket wrapped around their shoulders “And the beast is a human again.” Pete jokes, digging through the horses saddle bags. “What are you doing?” Wilbur asks, getting to his feet. Pete huffs “do you two really not carry around food? I’m starving” the priest explains. “We both eat people.” Y/n spits, clearly irritated. Pete doesn’t falter at their words, simply rolling his eyes stepping away from the horses and towards Wilbur. “I found your map.” He says, dropping the crumples paper in Wilbur’s hands. “We should really get going.” Pete says again. Wilbur looks around the campsite, everything still set up the way it had been left before he drifted off aside from the dying fire. The brunette's eyes landed on Y/n, who looked tired and disheveled, wrapping the blanket tightly over their shoulders, their barefeet in the snow- wait, barefeet? The two meet eyes and Y/n face turns dark red as realization appears in Wilbur’s mind. “Ah, yeah, your mate needs new clothes.” Pete says, patting the brunette's shoulder with a large grin on his features. “For a priest, you’re a real asshole.” Y/n shoots towards the man who just laughs at their words, rolling up the sleeping bag he had used, clipping it back onto Minotaur’s saddlebags. Wilbur steps over to Y/n, crouching down by their side whilst pulling off his jacket “Wil-” “No, you need it more than I do, ah-” Wilbur cuts himself off, pulling his boots off and giving them to the werewolf, keeping his socks. Y/n sighs, Pulling the shoes on themselves. Wilbur gets back to his feet, pulling off his hat and putting it on Y/n’s head. The brunette keeps his eyes on the h/c figure, before turning away, allowing them to pull on the jacket without any prying eyes. Pete the priest struggling nearby to get his items to fit in the clydesdale’s saddlebags. Wilbur moves towards the tent, taking it down quickly before pinning it back to Minotaur, the horse carrying most of their stuff. Y/n shuffles over to Ghost, Blanket still wrapped around them, probably for extra protection, petting the horses neck before turning to Wilbur “I think Avalhorn is nearby, we can stop there. The locals know me.” Y/n explains. Wilbur nods helping the exhausted h/c up onto the horse before hopping on in front. “Do you know where to go?” Pete asks, following behind the duo as they trot back onto the road. “Yes, just follow us” Wilbur instructs, turning his eyes back to the trail for any threats. “So…?” Y/n trails off, laying their head on the brunettes back “Did I...Y’know?” The e/c eyed werewolf questions nervously. “You didn’t hurt either of us if that's what you're asking.” Wilbur explains turning his head to glance at them, only viewing their shoulder from his position. “good. I...usually I remember, I have control. but I- It’s been so long since I last transformed I guess all my wolf instincts took over” A frown crosses Wilbur’s features but he tenses a bit as Y/n wraps their arms around his waist loosely. “I was worried you left me.” Wilbur admits, his eyes diverting to his hand momentarily before shooting back to the dirt road as a sign appears in the distance, not missing how Y/n’s arms tighten at his words. “I wouldn’t...I care about you too much.” Y/n whispers, raising their head and leaning against his shoulder. Wilbur’s face darkens but his thoughts are cut off as Pete cheers, a few wooden buildings appearing through the trees, the trio passing a small, rotting wooden sign with the words Avalhorn stenciled onto it. They ride into the small, homey little town, a few animals scattered in the road that move away. “The Order’s base is nearby, but it’s still at least a day away.” Y/n says as Pete maneuvers Minotaur towards what looked like a restaurant. “You still need new clothes.” Wilbur says, following the priest just as the man rushes into the building. Wilbur hops off Ghost, turning to Help Y/n down as well before the two follow the priest into the building. The restaurant was empty, aside from Pete who had made himself at home at one of the tables, Y/n glaring at him as he waved the two younger individuals to him. “You two craving some...ah, Pancakes?” Pete questions, a piece of paper open in front of him. “I’m craving some lingerie, actually.” Y/n retorts, sarcastically. Pete rolls his eyes. “Ah, Whatever. Go buy your stuff, I’ll be here when you two are done galavanting.” Pete says, waving over a red-headed teenager in an apron, an excited expression appearing on her face at the sight of a patron. 

Wilbur and Y/n leave the warm restaurant to the cold of the little town, Wilbur glancing around the area for some kind of tailor or sundry store. A girl stumbles by and Wilbur calls out “Hey, excuse me!” The girl turns her head towards Wilbur, wide-eyed. “Uh, do you know where I can get my friend some better clothes?” Wilbur questions, motioning to Y/n who moves to stand behind him, blanket wrapped tightly around them as the wind picks up. The girl’s green eyes gaze over Y/n, before they widen “Y/n?” The person in question blinks, before a look of recognition appears in her eyes “Drista!” Y/n says quickly smiling at the girl. The blonde girl, Drista, turns back to Wilbur “Uh, follow me!” she says, running through the snow towards a cozy little wooden house. Wilbur and Y/n enter just behind the girl, “Mama! There are some people that need your help!” Drista yells, a dark haired woman with bright green eyes turning the corner with a small glare towards her daughter. The woman’s glare fades as they cross over the two supernaturals. “Oh dear, what’s happened to you two?” The woman questions, rushing over to the two. “Uh-” “We got overwhelmed by some..bandits on the road, they uh…” Y/n trails off, looking downwards. The woman looks Y/n up and down before a loud gasp leaves her mouth “Oh, you poor thing!” she yelps, grabbing Y/n’s arm and leading her towards the nearby couch, fireplace blazing. Wilbur follows behind with Drista on his heels “Mama, Y/n is one of Dreams friends.” The girl explains, Y/n confirming the girls words with a nod. “Ah, you must be part of his little hunter group, yes? I knew going out there like that would end in trouble” The woman rants, before grabbing Drista’s hands “Sweetness, can you go get them some clothes?” Drista cringes at the nickname, but nods her head, running off towards the staircase. “And you must be…” The woman trails off, gesturing to Wilbur “Oh, my name's Wilbur.” The man says quickly, “Well, it’s lovely to meet you two, You can call me Devora.” The woman finishes with a playful curtsy before her eyes widen “Is something burning? Take a seat, I’ll be right back!” Devora exclaims, rushing back into the kitchen. “Uh, what was that, back outside?” Y/n raises a brow at his question, before shaking their head “Dream dragged Drista back to the base one time, their siblings...I guess that’s their mom.” Y/n explains, a small smile growing on their face as their eyes look over a few pictures on the mantle. Drista shoots back down the stairs, a few articles of clothing in her grip as she hurries back over to the two. “Here, Do you need anything else?” The green-eyed girl questions. Y/n shakes their head, looking over the clothing they had been given as Drista averts her gaze to Wilbur “I don’t need anything, thank you though.” Drista nods, before awkwardly shuffling to the other side of the room and plopping down in a chair. Y/n looks over the clothing, before piling them back in their lap, looking to Drista “Can you lead me to the bathroom?” They ask. Drista nods her head leading them back up the stairs. Wilbur slouches a bit on the couch as Devora comes back into the living room, a tray in her arms with two glasses of some kind of liquid, a small grin on her lips. “You two must be tired, You can rest as long as you need.” The dark-haired woman says, a look of sympathy crossing her face. “Any friends of Dream are friends of Mine!” Devora exclaims with a large smile. “Thank you, Ma’am.” Wilbur says, Drista returning from her second trip upstairs. “Are you Y/n’s boyfriend?” The teenager questions, her mother quickly whacking the girl on the head “Drista! That is an inappropriate question!” Devora scolds the blonde girl, Drista rubbing the spot on her head with a small glare towards the floor, muttering something under her breath. “Um, I’m not Y/n’s boyfriend, we’re just doing a job together.” Wilbur says, sticking to Y/n’s lie about their unfortunate encounter with bandits. Wilbur averts his gaze to his hands “Your face is saying otherwise.” The blonde teenager teases with a snicker, ignoring the glare that her mother sends her way. “Drista.” Devora lets out in an authoritative tone, the girl letting a small pout cross her features as Y/n descends the stairs in a dark red sweater and black pair of very loosely fitting jeans, the brunette jacket, hat, and boots still on their figure including another, brown, much more fitting for the winter weather jacket. The werewolf cracks their back smiling awkwardly as the other residents in the house turn their gaze to them. “Uh...should we go get Pete?” Y/n questions, rubbing their arm. “Right, our friend is still in town, he stopped at the restaurant” Wilbur explained, getting to his feet “I should go get him.” Wilbur says, more so hoping to get away from the mother and daughter after that...inapt exchange. “Ah, I’ll get another cup of tea ready!” Devora exclaims, rushing back into the kitchen as Drista rolls her eyes. “I’ll be right back,” Wilbur says, nodding at Y/n who quickly grabs his arm “You’re really gonna leave me here?” they question, quietly so the snoopy teenager nearby won’t hear. “It’ll only be for a minute, If we don’t tell him now he’ll probably run off.” Wilbur says, voicing his concern. Y/n tightens their grip momentarily, then lets out a breath, releasing his arm with a nod. “Hurry back.” Wilbur nods, wrapping them in a small hug, Patting their backs before shuffling out the door. 


End file.
